Pokemon High School: Destiny's Judgement
by JigenThunderGod369
Summary: Ash won the Aloha league. Before his 1st day of 3rd year of high school,his life changes forever.He & his rivals plan to collect stones which are said to be created by the creation trio to prevent a calamity perhaps like doomsday. Ash will be involved with romance with the females as equal as possible but amour will be favored as that is the most canon for sure. 1-3 week updates
1. Prologue

**This will include all the enemy team.**

**Most important Rivals included too.**

**Pokemon Champions included too.**

**A little comedy here and there too.**

**Legendaries too.**

**Death too.**

Note: Just because someone is younger in this doesn't mean they're less experienced, keep that in mind.

Alain:Age Late 17

Ash, Paul,Gary:Age 17

Dawn:Age Early 15

Sawyer:Age Late 14

May:Age Late 15

Mallow,Serena:Age Late 16

Ash's Birthday:May 22

More character bios will be given later, same with revealing more characters.

POV=Point of View

Every one thousand years, there are meteors equating to the size of an Alohan island that hit all together in the ocean to form an island, an island that is not floating but now connected to even the bottom of the ocean.

The unique way it hits the ocean is so unnatural, it's like it's being controlled to form islands to similar shapes to Alohan islands.

They then mysteriously disappear after such events happen. Why though?

Ash's POV 10PM

I was on Charizard flying above the ocean in the clouds.

It was a cloudy day but the full moon reflected it's light upon us.

I had a light attached to my watch so I could shine it's light whenever I couldn't see and Charizard is wearing a seat that allow us to ride on pokemon better.

Charizard was fly pretty fast as my hair flew upwards in conjunction with the wind.

Pikachu wanted a break with me after all this time so he was currently at my house playing with my other pokemon.

I was pretty content with the way things were going after my one week break as I'd always take on Pokemon Leagues during the summer since I was 10.

The exceptions are the Orange Island League which I took in the winter break after my first league.

I also took the Battle Frontier over the winter break after my Hoenn League run.

Pondering about how much I've changed since then really made me excited to compete again in the next League next year, especially since I won the Aloha League when I was 17.

"Charizard, let's head back to my house before Mom kills us." Charizard grunts in obedience.

But before Charizard can steer back, we saw a countless abnormal moving meteors glowing colors of the rainbow, each either a mix or a single color, hit the ocean off in the far off distance.

Charizard and I was in shock seeing so many meteors moving as if it has intent.

"Let's see this to the end first Charizard." He grunts back while he flys down to keep us closer to the scene and is flying around as it moves it's wings to compensate for the increased speed and he's flying around to keep us airborne or else we'd fall.

He also maintained a large distance so we wouldn't get hit by metors.

The intensity of the impacts seemed to get more intense the more it rose higher eventually going above sea.

It looked like it formed from left to right as a very big line like how popsicle sticks can be out side to side or stacked but it filled as if it was like sludge forming an island but in a hard instead of smooth way.

After 2 hours, it settled down. "Let's be careful Charizard, we can't take too many chance since I don't have my other strong pokemon with me,"I said as we went there as Charizard grunts.

The rocks seemed to glow even brighter where we stepped, but the rocks around the area no longer glowed amongnst most of the island anymore.

Somehow, a part of the island formed like a temple so we approaching it with question.

We actually landed in the middle of the island and in the middle, there were big path ways with huge walls at the side.(think of the grand canyon river paths but with dirt)

We entered the rocky temple and saw that all doors that were locked in the first room except where we entered.

"It seems we weren't the first people to enter here or else the front would be locked.

With that in mind, it's best we leave Charizard."I look around and I can't see Charizard. "Charizard,"I call with worry by a wall.

Then out of nowhere I feel a hot sensation,"huh what is" and get flammed in the face as I say, "Waaaaaaaaaaa!" Charizard laughs very hard at his old pranks.

"Don't be surprised Charizard if one day you seem to be without a flame,"I scream while my face is on fire as I run around.

Afterwards, written text along with a picture in the wall behind me glows.

" My face cools off then I turned and said"I can't read the text as it's very alien to me. Get it cause it's probably alien." Charizard looks at me like I'm not cool with a sarcastic clap.

"That aside, you seemed to have activated this stone Charizard. It looks like you're inner delinquent can be good from time to time. I'll be taking a picture."

As I flash the picture, I see visions everywhere. "In 6 months the plan will be complete."

"They're dead because of you."

"How can I have ever looked up to you."

"You have to aim for the head!""These are the notes to yesterday. Huh, Ash are you okay."

"It will take more than that to kill the two of us right_"

"I wish I never met you." "You're worthless, all of you."

"Why did you betray us, why."

"You believed them instead of me huh."

"You'll end up like me someday. After you become that somebody_"

"AAAhhhh, help..." "Save us."

After the horrific visions, I see a vision of my pokemon being attacked at my house and Oaks, the time is 3am when it starts, August 18 marked on my calendar.

That'd be today, I thought knowing I didn't mark then calendar yet so it'd be the 19th.

I didn't receive calls since I was in areas with literally no service even with data.

"Godspeed Charizard," as I slowly snapped out of the visions.

? POV

A dark figure comes out of the stone picture without Ash acknowledging it exists. "That wasn't even the half of it all, you'll have to sacrifice to preserve."

Delia POV

20 missed calls,Delia says"Ash please come home soon," with the time at 3:05.

? POV

Somewhat far where Ash's house, Pikachu then gets serious with sparks off it's cheeks.

Pikachu use Electroweb on the rocks on that are on the ground to catapault higher.

With Pikachu now high in the air, a huge rock about the size of the Ryyperior is thrown at him by a 4x sized Rhyperior with glowing red eyes by the move Rock Wrecker.

Pikachu uses his momentum from being really high up, "Pikachu use Iron tail" then he slams into the rock with his steel hard tail, splitting it in half.

Pikachu now on the ground"Contiunue using on electroweb to create more support and make another one at the other side of the field in front of the Ryerior so the rocks can bounce back and forth now since he is wide open now after throwing such a heavy rock.

Sceptile, you keep the attacks coming with Leaf Blade.

Infernape, heat up the rocks so there very hot while you split the 2 rocks into 4 pieces each equating to 8 pieces with mach punch and flare blitz "

Infernape destroys multiple pieces with mach punch and heats them up to become very hot.

The Electrowebs keep bouncing the rocks bouncing back and forth gaining momentum while Pikachu reinforces them.

Once Infernape was done with the setup,"use dig to create a hollow footing behind Ryperior while using flare blitz to heat up the terrain underground and speed up the process.

After that was done, the the Electroweb on the side near Rypherior broke faster than the one on the other side since it was weaker.

The rocks hit Rypherior as well as a Solar Beam from Sceptile who jumped back to avoid the rocks then it fell into the hollow footing which now became a visible hole after it fell into there.

"It's like a Victini of some kind powered it up, but why is there such a size increase.""Let me explain that to you Gary."

A Dark looking figure with a hood moves forward.

"You see, this is a little experiment to better the lives of all people." He steps out of the shadows."

With powerful pokemon like this, there will be no need for people to needlessly die.

No one shall ever be scarred with such pain.

We can keep watch over what everyone's doing.

We can prevent crimes before they even happen.

We can enlighten people of the truth of this world unlike what this government has done in this world currently."

Garry POV

I say with a serious expression"What you're saying is complete nonsense, you can't just be a dictator, bringing judgement one whoever you deem unfit for this world."

The figure says with little interest, "That's to be expected. Unlike you, I have seen a lot change in my planet when they one day came."

He talks more firmly and manically."Think about, all things you learn so many things you ever wondered.

The research on your planet can be way more advanced than it is now, people won't ever die of cancer ever again.

Everyone can be fed.

Everyone can be sheltered"

I question,"But would did it take to get there, what did it cost?"

He says back with little interest, "You ask too many questions, maybe another time. Your friend is on his way back, I'll leave the Ryperior there for you. Knowing you, you'll get really curious on the technology created to make such a thing."

He seemingly just disappears.

I clench my fist and grit my teeth. That Ryperior took down my entire team with no difficulty, a good thing I have experienced with pokemon battles enough to fight on par with such a thing.

I've also seen Ash battle too, his strategies have come in handy in such dire situations such as these.

Thanks to the pokemon that I was studying at the time, I was able to save my pokemon.

Thank you Ash's pokemon, a good thing we steered him away from your house so the other pokemon wouldn't be harmed in the process. "Let's say we get back, I have to go heal my pokemon anyways. Let's hide the sleeping Ryperior in the holde with rocks, k."

Ash POV

After an 30 minutes, I was finally almost home thanks to Charizard's speed. I also got 27 messages earlier now that I'm within range. Well the signal was blocked because of the meteor shower earlier I realized, when I usually fly there in that area, I can still answer calls there.

Mom:"Where are you? We need help fast? Someone's attacking"x20

Gary:"Ash, there's an attack, backup asap."

...

"Never mind, there it's done"

"We have to discuss something."

I sigh with a huge relief and push the sweat off my face while still in the air on top of Charizard. We know had landed at my house. Gary was standing in front of the door with my mom very mad at the door.

Delia:With an angry face saying"Do you know how much I could've been killed because of you. It's the first day of school tomorrow of your Junior year, what are you doing out so late.

Ash:I respond with a nervous grin and a hand behind my back standing up straight."I just lost track of time along the way."

Delia:Going closer with fiery eyes,"That doesn't give you an excuse young man. I'll let you off the hook for today since he won that that Aloha league last summer."

Gary:With a serious, firm expression"Ash, we have to discuss something very important right now. Delia, is it okay of I take your Ashy Boy here?"

Delia:"Sure, just don't stay up too late,"as she crosses her arms seriously.

Gary:"Geez, you don't have to look like that to me. I didn't even do anything."with a sweat mark and closed eyes

In Ash's room

Gary:looking at Ash seriously sitting down on the bed,"Ash, the guy who attacked us had a very dangerous ideology and was extremely powerful. He wiped out all my pokemon in one swoop and it took your Pikachu, Sceptile, and Infernape just to defeat one of them. Although earlier, they were helping me on my experiment so it would've been much easier if they had more stamina "

Ash: Looking serious sitting on the bed,setting his bag down, and taking off his jacket and cap"It might be connected to what I've discovered, the reason I was so late."

Gary:Nodding in response.

Ash explains everything that happened to Gary.

Gary:"It seems obvious the two are connected somehow, it's no coincidence that this happened around the same time, not even a few hour apart. There's more to this that meats the eye it seems."

Ash:"Yeah, me and Charizard rushed back as fast as I saw those visions of the time and date. I didn't take any chance of that being a dream. I pinpoint the location manually since electronics seem to have a lot of trouble of working over there. We'll discuss the plan tomorrow with Paul,Alain, and the others."

Gary:"Yeah well goodnight Ashy boy,"he waves and smiles.

Ash:"You too,"doing the same.

Ash:Now in his sleeping,"An hour after the conversation, it's already 5:00am in the morning already, and I have to be there by 7:25am. I can't even sleep with all the adrenaline in my system,"I say with black pupils and no irises in my eyes with an annoyed expression with my fingers to my chin in thought while laying down.

Then out of nowhere, there is a shadow that comes out the window. It gives visions to Ash as he lays in the bed.

?:"Ash, we have something every important to discuss."

In a black pitch place, a strange Shiny Mega Lucario appears in Ash's psyche with it's face hidden, but it's red eyes are glowing.

Lucario:"Hello Ash."

Ash:"Who is that?"as I bend my knees and prepare my body for a fight as I look around. My jacket(21st movie one) is blowing for some reason.

Lucario:"I have come with a message. You have a trait so unique to you that you're the only who can stop it."

Ash:"I asked who you are!" I grit my death and punch it, my fist just goes through him, my eyes look in shock.

Lucario:"You have to collect all the stones before they do. No, actually they just need most of the stones to do it. If you don't, this world will cease to be."

Ash:I, calming down ask,"How many stones are there though?"

Lucario:"Sorry, even I don't know, that is hidden among the higher ups. I will share some of my power with you, use it wisely."

Ash:"Wait!"As I run towards the Lucario moving in the distance. Afterwards, I see the location of the first stone and the path it takes to get there from my house, I immediately understood that each stone I find will lead me to the next stone until all are collected. All of a sudden...

Delia:At Ash's ear she yells with an angry face and is pinching his ear"Ash wake up! It is already 7:10am, you better not be late for your first day."

Ash:"Huh, oh no, I can't be late for my first day." I get up very quickly and I literally open my window and jump off it.

Delia:"Hey you can't go to school on an empty stomach, I already have you food."

Ash:"Bayleef,"I yell,"Grab and fling the food at me.

Bayleef jumps over the Perfects Oak's lab's fence and grabs it with it's vines. It cranked it's vines in a circle then flinged it at Ash.

Ash:He catches it while running along the camp to school. "Thanks Bayleef!"he yells, wave, and smile.

Pikachu then runs with Ash's bag and quickly catches up to him.

Ash:"Thank you Pikachu."He smiles and say while putting on his bag Pikachu brang with everything packed I hope.

Pikachu:"Pika Pi," with a smile and closed eyes.

Ash:"There is a shortcut through the forest, let's traverse it,"while putting his food in his bag and zipping the bag.

He ponders "Too bad I can't rely on my flying Pokemon as it would've been rude to wake them. Charizard would do the same thing he did in that League too to me and would flame my face again."with a sweat mark to his face and rubbing his cheek.

He clenches his fist from on top his face and puts it down while bending his elbows, both in a firm manner, commanding with a exciting smile,"Let's climb the tree and jump on the tree branches Pikachu."

Pikachu:"Pika Pika!" he says with excitement and eyes opened.

Ash:The wind blows hard and his hair blows up high, making him realize,"Oh, I didn't change yet, I'll change high up on the tree branch. The clothes are already in my bag." Ash proceeds to climb the tree faster than he thought.

"Huh, what is this, ahhh." As he falls on the ground.

Pikachu:"Pika Pi Pikachu"saying in worry while up there already.

Ash:"It doesn't look like I'll be able to climb for now, I know."

Then an angry Mankey below he didn't notice he landed on. Punches him up.

Ash:"Ahh" He collides his face against a tree. "Aahh"holding his face and head with his eyes closed then sees his an angry Mankey with his now opened.

"Ooopss, I'm sorry, will you forgive me."saying and expressing nervously cheek scratching, eyes closed.

Mankey grunts angrily while moving like a caveman and a bunch of Mankey appear all of a sudden.

Ash:"I gotta blast guys, sorry,"he says proceeding to bend his knees charging a jump.

He proceeds to jump high to the point he can grab the firm tree branch from the ground, dodging the Mankeys' punches in the process.

"Yes, it looks like it works!"he says feeling accomplished with confident eyes.

"Pikachu, let's hurry before they can catch us,"he says with the Mankey's following in the process by also jumping through tree branches and some swinging through vines to catch him.

With Serena and May, 20 minutes earlier

Serena:"Oh well, summer break is over,"she sighs with closed eyes and an open mouth

She lightens up saying in bed,"I get to finally meet all my friends again. I wonder if I'll be able to confess to him after all this time. It only feels like yesterday since summer camp and that time I traveled in Kalos with them."

Getting all prepared and downstairs,

Grace: says with a smug face,"That Ash is really something winning that League. Knowing you, you sat through the entire thing, not missing even a second. I hope he doesn't end up like your father and me when you marry him"

Serena:With her body all shades of red:"Mom, it's not like that."

Grace:"You know I here you talk about him from time to time in your room,"speaking as she sips tea with only huge dots as her eyes because anime.

They hear a door bell from May

"Looks like you're friend is here, get there safe Serena."saying caringly

Serena:Still slightly red and sweaty,"Take care Mom,"as she exists the door with a wave.

May:"Let's go Serena,"she says at Serena's House's door happily, closed eyes.

Serena:"Yeah!"

Now near the School

Both Serena and May are walking

Serena:"What's all that fuss I hear."she say's questioningly with one finger to her cheek with a worried eyes.

May:"I don't know, hope it won't involve us anytime soon."She says effortlessly with her eyes closed moving her arms normally.

Then a bunch of Mankey are approaching the area fast.

Serena:"It's getting louder,"she says seriously with serious eyes.

May:"I see Mankey coming in that direction and..."saying as she faces head there with serious eyes.

Ash:"Pikachu, we have lose them, use the electroweb in front of us and destroy it with thunderbolt to create a smoke cloud,"he says, not wanting to harm the mankey.

Pikachu:"Pikaa!"

Ash:"Let's turn left to run along that path right there on the ground. That is another path we can take along the shortcut to avoid the mankey and get there on time."

May:smoke?

Serena and May stop walking.

Serena:"That's Ash!"she says softly and pointing."

Ash:"Sorry, can't chat, the mankeys are chasing us and we have to lose them"as he lands.

Serena:"Hmph, he's in his home clothes."she says not being impressed.

May:"We'll that's Ash for you,"unimpressed too with her shrugging and palms raised and eyes close.

Serena:"Wait he said something was chasing him."

May and Serena:"Ahhh"as the group of numerous mankey jump on them and around them.

"We'll get you for this Ash!"both angry with messy hair and dirt.

7:20am

Ash:"At a bush in an area with many trees very close to the school, changing his clothes from his sleep where to 21st movie clothes,he sighs with a slightly sweaty face of relief "It looks like we're going to make it pikachu."

Now changed and he cranks his arm in a circle

"Now to go to class Pikachu."

Ash sees a unique looking stone in a Alain's hand in the woods near the school also.

"Huh, that's a unique looking stone, it looks similar to one of stones I'm set to collect. I get this weird feeling emitting off of it."

"Hey Alain, how's your summer and where did you find that from, when, and how,"he asks questioningly.

Alain:He turns to Ash,"Oh hey Ash, good. This, this is just a stone I found with the use of the Anistar Sundial. For some reason, it lead me to a place outside the region of Kalos mysteriously. I heard about you earlier this morning from Professor Sycamore."

Ash:"Hmm, interesting, I'd like to talk to you more about it after school with Gary and the professors. "

Alain:"We'll meet at Sycamore's lab in Kalos. He's in the process with Gary and Professor Oak in transfering that unique Rhyperior. We put to sleep through the use of gas and trapped it. We can't just leave it alone because we don't know how dangerous it can be to keep it there."

Ash:"K, gotta rush."...

At the classroom 7:24:30am

Ash sprints

In the middle of attendance

...

Ash Ketchum!

Ash:"Here"Wipping his forehead

Serena and May:Stare coldly at Ash while crossing arms a little messy.

Ash:Thinks nervously "Gee, I think I have a good idea what they're thinking."

Dawn:Sighing with half opened eyes thinks"Wow,Ash just wow"

Gary:thinks sarcastically"Great way to start the year Ash."

Iris:Thinks closing her eyes and sliding her head left and right"What a kid"

Professor Sycamore"The seats today aren't assigned, you can choose wherever you like but when you're in groups, you'll be forced to be in with certain people. Today here are the groups.

...

...

Group 2:Marrion,Kiawe,Ursala,Zoey,Miette(In charge of a Beedrill)

...Group 3 Ash, Serena, May, Dawn,Barry(In charge of a Lucario)

Group 4 Clement,Lille, Misty, Mallow,Iris(In charge of a Scizor)

Group 5 Sawyer, Gary, Alan, Paul,Gladion(In charge of a Garchomp)

We'll be observing how Mega Stones work this unit and how to enhance their effect. We'll also be joining with other classes from time to time...

..."

Ash:"Man, why those two of all days."

Serena and May:Smile slyly

The stone they have for the assignment glows rainbow strangely a bit subtly .

Ash high fives Dawn.

Ash:"How's your summer been Dawn."

Dawn:"It's been great. I really improvised more combinations for contests."

They keep talking.

The stone they have for the assignment glows rainbow strangely subtly a bit .

Paul:Looking at it thinks"That's related to what happened last night isn't it..."

Sawyer:Thinking"Interesting, I've heard about that recently from the professor's message board, but how did they not see that's something different from a mega stone."

Gladion:Thinking"I feel like my stone is radiating.(he owns one in his pocket) Did someone purposely slip that in..."

Alain:Thinking"...Why would someone slip that in, what purpose."

Ash subconsciously triggers the stone with Lucario and not realizing something.

Lucario(a normal looking one)acts "normal".

Barry:"Our assignment is to care for the Lucario and fight in a class only tournament. If we do it well enough, it can Mega Evolve before then."

Ash:"Along with that, we only have a 3 weeks to train it. At least we're starting off with something we can ease into today."

Dawn:"It seems it's mainly about exposing to the more unique effects of Mega Evolution."

Serena:"We're not allowed to put it in it's pokeball more than 2 times. We're going to have to split off the days we take care of it."

May:"That means it's going to have to remain out of it's pokeball for most of the week and we have to make it comfortable even when it rests without the pokeball. The pokeball can only be used in emergencies it seems.

May and Serena:" I say Ash does it for the first two days."

Ash:"We'll I'm pretty busy today and tomorrow, let say I do it just Monday."(Thinking he doesn't want to involve them in his current situation)

Barry:"Yeah, I agree with Ash, he probably has important things to do."

Serena and May:"Fine, but you will do it today and tomorrow then."

Barry:"Ash, I'm gonna fine you big time for this."

Ash:"For just last night and this morning, I just had to have this much stress already huh.

Dawn:"No need to worry,Ash. Things will lighten up a lot more once this week is over."

Ash:"You know, you might just be right,"hoping for the best.

Serena":Lucario, blast Ash's face with Aura Sphere"

Ash:"Why can girls be so feisty over something I didn't even do?"as he hits a wall.

May and Serena laugh and point, and say "That's the end of that, you're the one who even had the mankeys chasing you in the first place."

...Outside with classes over

Ash:"Phew now that's all over, Alain and Gary let's head there straight away."

Alain:"I can't wait to learn what you have to say over there by the lab."

Paul:"If you don't mind, I'll be coming too."

Ash and Alain:"Paul!"

Sawyer:"Don't leave me hanging Ash."

Ash:"You too Sawyer."

Gladion:"Lastly, you're forgetting about me."

Barry:"No it's me, I'll fine all you for forgetting me."(With the by his side Lucario)

Paul:"Do be honest, I don't think anyone had you in mind."

Barry:"Arghh, we'll take this to court then, I'm suing you."

Paul:"Suit yourself."

Iris:In a voice meant for talking to kids,"You all are just a bunch of kids of acting so high and mighty. Needing the law to kiss your #$ hmm. Only kids need to tattle tale to the law.(Only hearing Barry and Paul's argument )

Barry:"You all are the kids, I'll be fining you for that."

Sawyer: Writing having notes on this having just met them,"Interesting, such interesting character traits you all have."

Barry and Iris both hit Sawyer in the head.

Sawyer:"Ow, why you do that for, I'm just trying to get to know you all."

Barry:"Ohh sorry, recording people in their bad times is not an excuse for learning our quirks. I'll sue you for extra high for because you have invaded my personal privacy by recording without my consent! That's a copyright strike there!"

Iris:"Only a kid would need a notebook to record such petty things."

After all introducing each other

Gary:"How did you feel after winning a League after so many years of failing,"looking with dotted troll eyes.

Ash:"What a nice way of putting it guy who lost to me,"Sarcastically with the dot eyes"I was so shocked. When I was losing before, it felt like some sort of omnipotent force was preventing be from winning. When I won, I was like, did I win."

Iris:"What can I expect from such a kid like you. You looked like a kid winning like that in that goofy art style."

Ash:"At least I can actually win a League, as your senior."

Iris:"Hmph,"crossing Arms.

Gary:"Man Iris, he roasted you like the time,"loudly

Sawyer:Well to be honest, Gary, your Water Type Blastoise got roasted by Ash's fire type Charizard.

Gary:"That's the best you got. Well I watched Ash's battle with you. At least I didn't have a mega evolved Sceptile who takes 1/4 damage to water who lost to a Ash-Greninja who had a 2X weakness to Grass"he says with a troll face.

Sawyer:"Ahh you got me, I was just stating facts in the first place."Crossing arms with eyes closed.

Serena:"Hahaha, this conversation is too much,"Holding her Stomach coming in.

Ash:"Serena,"gently

Serena:"I've also wondered how you can be so masculine two years ago and bad#$ then lose. Then later look like you de age, winning the league,"with hands on her hips.

Ash:"You know if we were in comparing me to this actual world to the animation, I would virtually mature like anyone else compared to what the animation shows,"while crossing his arms.

Serena:"So I was wondering if we can go out today,"gently.

Ash:"Sorry, I have something important to do with the guys."

Serena:"Can I tag along,"while flipping her hair.

Ash:"Sorry you aren't even that competent of a trainer to even participate. The only thing you can do is dance, make pretty fireworks, and look pretty."

Serena:Ull, not everyone wants to be a pokemon master, hmph. I'm still pretty competent in my own right like that one time you were sick(Crossing arms and pouting)

May:"Looks like he likes the guys more Serena,"Smiling and eyes closed

Serena:"Ahh",all red," why did you even do that."

Clemont:comes along and heard about Serena talking about when Ash was sick," hey Serena, didn't you change into Ash's ..Cl-"

Serena:"Clemont",as she shoves a pokeball in his mouth while she is all red,"don't say that."

Ash:"He was going to say..."

Serena:Covers his mouth all red"Please..."

Ash:"Fine,"with mouth covered and disappointment.

Sawyer:I never knew that about Serena, she turns red when it comes to Ash somehow.

Serena:"Sawyer, stop writing that."Throwing the notebook while turning more red.

Sawyer:"Hey, you didn't have to do that,"looking a little annoyed.

Dawn:"Say Serena, maybe we can have little girl time,"while winking." I'm Dawn by the way."

Serena:Still red,"ahh, why you all have to embarrass me so much."

Dawn:"Also I forgot to mention",while high fiving Ash," great job for winning the league."

Ash:"At least one person can be supportive when I'm in dire need,"sounding proud.

Dawn:"Hey",looks at Gladian, "you're the one who lost to that 10 year old looking champion right over here,"jokingly.

Ash:with mouth opened disappointment face thinks,"never mind"

Gladion:"Grr, can we hurry it up already, I'm leaving already. All I have been hearing is this childish bickering, I going to learn about this myself with or without you guys,"clenching his teeth and fist.

Lillie:"Wait, oni san!"Then she whispers to his ears while using her hand to cover the conversation more"About the stone, it has some strange effects with technology when around an enormous amount of technology .You're going to have to travel by pokemon to detract attention from the public."

Gladion:Whispers back,doing the same, "But that makes us as easier targets to the enemies since we can't hide among st the crowd. So I have to travel with them to make sure it's protected at all costs."

Lillie:"That is so,"whispering.

Gladion:"Fine, you guys better finish your business quickly,"with demand.

Ash:"We will be going now gals. I'm promise to make time for you two this week, Serena and Dawn,"sounding bright

Serena:"Yes,"nodding

Dawn:"Thanks Ash. Hey Serena, I do think some of my influence can rub off on you so don't be disappointed you Princess of Kalos,"sounding energetic.

Serena:"Heyy,"blushing a bit,"But aren't we forgetting about Pikachu.

Pikachu:"Pikachu!"Shocks Ash, Dawn, May, Clemont, and Lillie because they were companions, but he doesn't have the heart to shock Serena.

Ash, Dawn, May, Clemont, and Lillie:Ahhh.

Serena:"Looks like I'm immune to Pikachu,"petting it.

Pikachu:"Chuu," closing it's eyes in joy.

May:Moving her whole body to come back to her normal appearance because fiction,"On a side note, first you're calling me that and now you're calling Serena that now. Next you'll be calling Barry the Champion of Sinnoh. Oh wait never mind, that title belongs to Paul."

Barry:While leaving with the boys,"I'll fine you gym girl who is physically talent less."

May:That was just gym class. It's not like my passion is to run all my life anyways.

Barry:"You know Lucario you should actually stay in your ball. In fact Da..."

Lucario:He refuses, giving Barry a special look and pulsating a unique Aura and feeling.

Barry:"Hmm, I understand,"with a serious look.

Gladion:"And so it begins," He is looking serious.

?:"Hahahahah, what an interesting turn of events. Be warned, this day may be your last. All of you,"grinning.

**Also if you're wondering, Serena didn't do what she did on the escalator with Ash because they can see each other more often than the anime due to living around the same area vs. having all of these years than having to constantly travel like Ash does in the anime. We'll go more into detail on some of Ash's adventures' later on and how they differ from the anime. Also, May actually gets tired easier than Ash when you see her walking for long periods, saying she wants a break in the anime. She also wears athletic clothes too normally in her actual anime design.I'm really into writing this. This will probably be more than 50-100+ chapters with possible sequels, stay tuned. PS:I DON'T HATE SUN & MOON, IT WAS JUST LITTLE FUN POKING. SUN & MOON IS IN MY TOP 4 SERIES FOR I do make bigger events, I might make the chapters giant chapters. After the Prologue, we will be moving really fast so stay tuned. Also the size increase is akin to dynamex as a choice. Have a great day and please review. Have a great day you all.**


	2. The Mysterious Man and that Girl

**With the SM anime ending soon, it will quite sad to see the SM gang also be split apart just like the XY gang. I highly recommend the SM anime, just skip some parts of the episodes you don't like with a speed modifer on videos to go 16x speed, no one is forcing you to watch the whole thing. I did this with some movies and some pokemon series. Since the good moments can be far and between quite a bit, it can be fixed a little by skipping. It might be my 3rd favorite pokemon series barely now as I catch up but,below DP and XY.**

**There will be battles in most chapters.**

1 year ago over the summer, during the sunset

Ash and his Greninja hug each other.

Ash:"Greninja, "while he is breaking down in tears having a hard time saying it,"I can't stay any longer, I have to head home. I just wanted you to know, no matter how many years pass, our bond will always be as strong as it's ever been."

Greninja:"Gren,"a tear falls down his face.

Ash:"When you've settled things here, come back as soon as possible,"in a welcoming slightly sad voice walking away.

Serena:"Be safe Greninja, why the long face."Smilling a little with slightly watered eyes.

Greninja:Takes note, paying with very high attention in his vulnerable state.

Serena:saying in a radiant way while standing while raising her arms in a big motion while going around him while smiling," You have a new life ahead of you. With that new life, comes a purpose. And with that purpose, comes fulfillment. And when you are fulfilled, you'll be happy, so happy you can't help but smile. Smiling will help you get through the tough times and smiling will comfort the people filled with fear and pain. When you follow one step, the others will follow," with slightly watered eyes.

Greninja:Still listening attentively.

Clemont:"Even if you make mistakes, we'll still forgive you. Even if we leave, hating each other, we can still forgive. Even if years pass caring resentment, you will be welcomed. Just look at Luxray and me, we are living proof of that."

Bonnie:"You'll always remain in our hearts. If you ever need us, we'll be with you right away. Even at the times when you want to give up, we will have your back."

Pikachu:"Pika Pika!"with a lot of spirit.

Greninja now done turns back with his back facing everyone, holding it's emotions in to let out when no one is around.

Zygrade:"Thank you, Bonnie, I hope can be acquainted eventually when all this is over. We don't have that much time to talk, there are more impending threats we have to take care of."

All:"Goodbye," while waving.

Last summer(1 year after the above event)

Team Flare Grunts:"We thought you died. There was the huge beam."

?:"You know, things aren't always what they seem,"looking back at the portal.

Both Greninja and Zygrade sneaking around to learn more by hiding in the vent and behind objects.

Zygrade:Thinking"Is that...,"not being able to fathom it.

Greninja: Quietly clenches his mouth and fist roughly,"Gren"

There are also two pokemon with this man that makes this seem very paradoxical.

Zygrade:"Those two are even more unbelievable than this man. Does that mean his plan worked out somewhere else."

Present

Gladian talks about what Lillie told him and the others leave what they know for later

Ash and Paul gathers their pokemon at a PC at a Pokemon Center.

Ash calls his mom to also send his pokemon to the PC's beforehand.

(The rest already had theirs in hand)

6:00pm

After using pokemon to fly in the air for so long they're being attacked so overwhelming they had to land while in a forest.

...

Lucario charges up.

Ash:"What have you done to them."

Lysandre: "Interesting, Ash I've never thought I'd get fight you again, so alive and well."

Ash's Sceptile dodges a water shiruken.

The pokemon fuses with it's divided cell from many directions..

Elsewhere Greninja and Zygrade.

Z1 10% forme"Looks like there will be trouble in the impending area up ahead, I suggest we head over there but we'll have to depend on your strength more unless it is absolutely necessary. That Lucario I've been observing is very mysterious and the girl too. She seems like someone we know. We don't have much time to waste so we just have to trust the Lucario will save the group, "saying with 90% confidence.

Back to Ash

Lysandre:"Battle bond, the interesting phenomenon isn't it. You know, I'm not quite the same Lysandre you know of."

Now it is 7 pm

Sawyer:"Not the same Lysandre?"

While they fight Lysandre's pokemon.

Lysandre:"I'll explain, I'm the Lysandre who was able to suceeded in a new world order thanks to your Greninja and Zygrade. It was quite a beautiful world really."

Gary:"Wait, you're that guy from last night!", then thinks"no hood and he is taller, why, but the voice is the same,"while pointing gritting his teeth.

Lysandre smiles and continues:"No massive corporations took advantage of the consumers and workers, nothing was hidden from any government. Everyone acted with pure intent. No one stole from one another and ultimately there was peace."

Ash: So you're a dictator huh. People who want to live freely can't because of you. People who want to surprise others can't. And ultimately, you wiped out mostly everyone for your old world to build a new one. The cost of those dear people, the potential people have and the authenticity between people, all wiped out. Now they're just looking out for the law in their every moment, scared of what is to come. I can't forgive you, what you did to my pokemon is unforgivable."

Lysandre:"Hahahahahahahhaaaahha! Fate can be so interesting!"

Ash:"What!?"

Ash:"You must have done something to my friends and family then. You most definitely did something to my Greninja."

Lysandre:"Hahaha, it looks like he's going to wrap this up quickly unfortunately, it looks like we don't have as much time left frankly."

?:"I just want to fight you Ash so I'll be destroying the rest of them including that trickster Lucario,"he warps Ash to an some place else while Zygrade is about to fire at all of them with a giant Core Enforcer, it could destroy a Kalos if he let it.

Lucario:He mega evolves into a somewhat different Mega Lucario then tries manipulates the core enforcer blast but seemingly fails."Crap, I have yet to have enough experience in this form."

The stones react to the intense energy, teleporting the group.

?:"Whatever, Zygrade, split off and help us locate these stones. You Lysandre, go to Ash's house. to destroy his pokemon."

Lysandre:"It'll be an honor young master."

Somewhere else

Ash:"ttthhhh, where am I and how did I get here."

?:Teleports to the same area,"We are just in some forest in Kanto, away from everybody."

Ash:"Take me back, you killed so many innocent pokemon and people."gritting his teeth.

?:"Hahaha, that's the cycle to life. Your friends were saved by the Lucario, but I wouldn't say the same about your Pokemon back home,"

Ash:He turns his hat backwards,"Well, it looks like I'll end this quickly then, go Sceptile."as he throws the pokeball.

?:"I've been wanting to see how different you are here, I'll switch to my Sceptile,"throws the pokeball.

A few miles near the Sychmore's lab

"We'll split off from here Greninja, it looks like I won't be needed after all for the battle "

They see Naganadel come out the of a worm hole heading to where Ash's place after it realizes Ash was teleported.

Zygrade:"That's heading to where Ash is, I suggest you follow it, I've been keeping watch of it so rest assured, it's important."

Greninja agrees then jumps on top of a tall tree then jumps high to grab onto the ultra beast and explains the situation to it.

With the girls while they are shopping at a clothes store all standing in a mall.

"Serena, I think these clothes would be a great fit to impress Ash."

Serena:"Yeah, ohhhh, thank you very much,"blushing

May:"Hey Serena, I've been meaning to ask, how did you even meet Ash

Serena then explains everything about from her hurt knee at the summer camp.

Iris:"Man, who know this dense boy can be such a gallant boy when he was younger. You fell into to that white knight syndrome didn't, so childish. You have not confessing to him after all these years is also so childish my girl. Just give him the Dms girl and you'd be set to be his bride."

Serena:"Haah, you don't know how hard it is to think about the possibility of losing a close friend you've been friends with since childhood,"blushing very hard.

Dawn:"You know Iris if I recall, you actually had a small crush on Ash, you'd always call him a kid, but in your code, you meant he was cute."

Iris:"I'm pretty sure all of us had a crush on this kid at one point,"blushing a little.

May:"You said kid again Iris, hahahah."

Iris:"You little munchlax mother f#$%$er."

May:"What a different way of saying kid girl."

Dawn:With sweat drops saying,"Anyways, my friends back then kept asking if I liked Ash in the romantic sense. It was very annoying, I always thought of him as a friend for the most part."

Serena:a little jealous," YOU KNOW, I just have this feeling that Ash is hiding something!"

Dawn:"Woah, woah, calm down Serena, none of us are pinning for him, no need to be jealous"

Serena:In a pouty voice and pouting"Yeah, but the way he acted, and the tone in his voice."

May:"Ok, yeah, Ash, the boys, and Lillie were acting strange last time we saw them."

Dawn:Getting serious,"You know, that reaction from Barry was the most suspicious given his normal attitude."

Misty comes out of nowhere hearing their whole conversation.

Misty:With jealousy,"You know guess, I have only some ideas of what they're hiding."

Serena:"Well, if you look at that, a wild pokemon appeared, magicarp misty."

Misty:"Is that the best you got you steamed honey blond dumpling."

Serena:"Why you, grrr,"

Misty and Serena stare at each others eyes very closely with anger and lighting in between them.

May:"Man, will these two ever get along."

Dawn:"Maybe if they stop ridding off after Ash's D#$%."

May:"Yeah, these two will be dried out by the time they get anything with Ash or better yet, Ash's denseness will dry them out like sand when they are in a relationship."

Lana:"Come on, get to the meat of it already."

Comes in evesdropping

All react by flinching.

Dawn:"Yo, what is this crap with people coming out of nowhere today."

Misty:"Okay, fine, as a gym leader myself unlike all of you pretty girls, I was able to observe what was happening between all them when it came to the stones. They all had serious expressions especially when it came to your stone SERENA!"

Serena:"Hmph."

Misty:"Anyways, later on, I spied on Alain and Ash who talked about finding stuff about these stones at a lab."

Dawn:"That makes sense, but like we said, we can't be asking the professors even if we want as they won't provide the means to even let us in on it. We'd probably get into big trouble if we're caught."

Iris:"Yeah, though we can ask Cilan to do some of his weirdo detective work like he did with finding the Audinos."

Serena:"To add to Dawn, the people whom seem to know got good placings at the league battles like Barry, Sawyer, Ash, Alain, Paul and Gladion. It isn't a coincidence that all of them have this in common."

Misty:"Yeah, it seems to be the case, but I'm pretty sure some of them weren't informed, but tagged along anyways due to have encountered such events last night. This is all I know unfortunately."

Lana:"Hmph, even you seem to be more incompetent when it comes to spying than me."

Misty:"Yeah right, even if that is the case, you probably mean spying on Ash all the time right,"grabbing her shirt by the neck of it about to punch her.

Lana:"No, no, why do people keep thinking I like him in some sort of way. I don't even spying on him, I spy when they're seems to be important things going around,"saying all red and gets dropped by Misty.

Serena:with a bit of jealous,"You better be serious, tell us about it."

May:Getting closer to Lana's face with Dawn and Serena while May shakes Lana,"Yeah, we don't like such secrets being kept from us! Be more useful than Misty."

Lana:gets dizzy"It is that Ash," then takes a deep breath,"Ash is fighting himself and that someone is back from the dead."

Iris:"You can't be serious, it is not possible, Ash can't be fighting himself and dead people can't come back from the dead. Only a kid could have such a fruitful naive imagination."

Lana:Looking with a purple aura,"CAN-YOU-EVEN-TELL-WHEN-A-PERSON-IS-SERIOUS -OR-NOT!"

Serena and Dawn flinch with sweat drops yelling"HAAA!"

Iris:Seeing Lana with the aura she says with a confident smile,"Well, do you even know when to get serious in the first place, miss tattle tale gossip girl."

LANA:"Do you're picking battles you can't win thirsty girl."

IRIS"In that case, you throw whatever you got at me you F#$ KID!"

May:"I don't think this is going to end anytime soon."With an open mouth, hands up in an arc with half opened eyes knowing the truth in the situation.

Lana:"Hahahahah,"plotting her next scheme with hands like in a poltical leader hand postion up at her face while she is standing,

Serena:"How do you think we will be able to help without getting caught.

Mallow:"You know I have an idea, we can have a secret identity like super heroes. That way, they won't recognize, therefore, it will not worry them"

Dawn:"That's it, piplup, use whirlpool on Mallow,"being tired of people popping out of nowhere she throws the pokeball.

"Pipulppppp"

Mallow:"What did I ever do."drowning in the whirlpool.

In a place near Sychmore's lab

Gary and the others:All groan.

Barry:"That Zygrade is most defintely getting fined. I'll make him as crisp as burnt toast.

Paul:"What's with this nonsense of wiping us out, incompetent much."

Sawyer:"Maybe that's because they wanted to test something, maybe manipulate Ash knowing we'd teleport from something."

Gary:"Yeah, there must be a reason they want these stones. If I had their power right now, they'd all be smash into one geodude."

Alain:Think how wrong that is with a sweat drop,"Well, it's more important that we get Ash now. What warped us anyways and why couldn't whatever do it do it before."

Lucario: Turning back to base"It was just some lucky anomaly caused by the stones and the big blast."

Zygrade walks in on them in 10% forme(The dog form).

All them:"Zygrade"

Zygrade:"Yeah we don't have the time to do that, it's true, I've seen that his Ultra Beast will be helping him in the first place through my surveillance and I've also sent Greninja"

Alain:"You're that pokemon last time, the one Bonnie calls squishy.

Lucario:"You're whom my master talked about in her days of traveling, she once said you were calmed by a close friend's singing."

Zygrade:"That is true. I thank you for saving them than having them end up like that,"as it jerks to the practically destroyed forest.

Barry:"I'll be punishing them by the death penalty. I'll be like, hammurabi, you shall be put to death for treas passing into another man's property without permission."

Gary:"Come on Barry, I'm pretty sure you would've been put to death by now by how many people you try to sue."

Alain and Sawyer:"D*#n"

Gladion:"It's really hard staying patient with you guys. Stop joking, all of you. We should really respect all of their deaths. Even back in the day when emperors ruled, you guys would all be put to death for being so rude espically when talking about such things from another world."

All of them except Gladion and the pokemon:"K,k,k fine,"while everyone returns their pokemon

Zygrade:"Yeah, we can't waste any time mourning over them, we have to get to Sychmore's lab asap."

Lucario:"I didn't save them btw, something did."

Barry,Sawyer,and Gary get striked by a beam along with all their pokeballs.

Barry, Sawyer, and Gary:Ahhhhhhhhh!

Paul:"What the heck is happening."

Alain:"You guys okay."

Barry, Sawyer, and Gary:All their eyes turn red.

Gladion:"Hmph, insta karma. Thanks Arceus"

Alain:"Looks like I might have some fun after all."

Paul:"I call dibs on Sawyer."

Alain:"Looks like I got Garry."

Gladion:"I guess I have to take on Barry then."

Colress:While hiding, "Hahaha, you'll all be fighting amongst yourselves soon"

Near Ash's house later on

Yvetal turned most Ash's pokemon at Oaks place to stone already except for the ones who are else where.

Lysandre:"Well, who would've thought you would be alive, you didn't bring your Lucario,"

?:"It won't be like before,go Zeraora,"throwing the Pokeball.

Lysandre:"Too bad for such a girl with an unfortunate fate, you had to endure this, doing things you don't like everyday, not having done your passion in years. You have to beat me, or else, you know what happens, he will evolve to be him someday."

?:"I'll save him this time, I won't give up until the very end,"then thinks "I just have to snag his Xerneas, I have only one chance,"she looks determined with her blue eyes.

Back to Ash in the forest

?:Mega Evovle Sceptile

Ash:Sceptile use Leaf Blade

?:Leaf Blade

Clashes

Both are clashing, matching the angels of the blades to one another.

It goes angel 90 blade to angle 360 100 to angle 80. Angle 60 to angle 30. Then afterwards, they clash, holding the blades at one another.

Ash:"Come one Sceptile.

?:"Destroy him, use leaf storm while keeping him in the clash",

Ash:"Just as planned, hold the leaf blade and use seed bomb on his leaf storm projectile to blow it up before it can hit you"

As the leaf storm charges up with Ash's sceptile greatly losing in a clash between leaf blades, Ash's sceptile uses seed bomb on the leaf storm to blow it up before mega sceptile can release the leaf storm."

?:"Hmph, crafty

Ash:"Now use leaf blade."

?:"Leaf Blade"

They clash again then, hitting at various angles then they get the blades to compete in a contest of strength like arm wrestling again.

?:Use your blades clamp onto sceptile then choke Sceptile's neck then use grass knot to bind its legs.

Ash:"Crap."

Mega Sceptile binds Ash's Sceptile with the tactic.

?:"Jump and use Solar Beam while holding on to him."

It jumps very high with the plant in the ground following and was able to fully charge the solar beam. It sends a solar beam while holding very tightly onto sceptile.

Ash:"Hang in there, as his sceptile struggles to get up."

Ash:"Hold a seed bomb in your mouth and use outrage."

?:"jump away and use dragon pulse"

"Destroy it with your claws during outrage."

Ash's Sceptile destroys it then closes in

Ash:"GO!"

Sceptile continuously hits him hard a few times with outrage supper effectively.

Ash:"Bite the seed bomb to blow it up."

Sceptile still has to rest for a bit after the damage in its mouth and from the solar beam from earlier.

?:"Looks like it will take your sceptile longer to recover than mines, so much for your risky tactic."

Ash:"Tsk"

?:"Now use leaf blade"

Hits him hard. It faints afterwards."

Ash:"Just who are you? Why are you hiding your identity,"as he returns Sceptile.

?:"You'll find out soon enough."

Ash:"Tsk, go Infernape, I choose you."

?:"Let see how you do against my Sceptile, but we have even typing's due to mega evolution ."

Ash:"Use stone edge to control the area."

Giant rocks rise from under the ground.

?:"Use leaf blade to destroy them."

Ash:"Grab the dagger shaped rocks from the destroyed rocks then use close combat, using the daggers like swords."

?:Leaf Storm

Ash:"Cut the leaf storm in half with the daggers."

He cuts the fired leaf storm in half.

?:"Use Grass Knot to hold infernape"

it trips infernpe and drops the daggers while it is close to Sceptile

?:"Use solar beam Sceptile"

Ash:"Infernape use flare blitz to burn the grass knot with your hot body and recollect the daggers then use close combat with them."

Ash's Infernape has the upper hand and continously slices and kicks Sceptile before it has chance to hit him .

?:"Fire the solar beam," saying at the same time as Ash says "Hit it's face straight upwards so it faces the sky, missing you."

Ash's Infernape was successful, kicking the hands upwards, making it miss him.

Ash:"Now use blast burn."

Sceptile faints

?:"So you 're skill is somewhat on par to mine, impressive. You've decided to change their moves for this occasion"

?:"Go Charizard Mega evolve"

Ash:"Wait, you can't mega evolve more than two pokemon, you did great return Infernape, go Snorlax,"

In a very formal restaurant with Cynthia on a tablet screen, talking to them.

Cilan:"Aaaccchooo!"sneezing all over the metal covering.

Diatha:In her mind,"Gross, a huge snot is on the cover."

Steven Stone:In his mind,"A good thing that was just over metal cover."

Cynthia:She is just a little grossed.

Cilan:"Like how the shine reflects in a car,"wiping it with a napkin so it doesn't leak to the edges of the plate,"good as new. With that cleaned,"as he pulls the lid of the cover, "dinner is served."

The spaghetti steam can be seen in the air.

Steven:"I appreciate the effort young man."

Cilan:"Thanks, it's an honor serving the champions this late in night."

After Cilan exits the area.

Steven:"Anyways, team Flare is on the move it seemed to have harnessed what they have done with the giant rock to an even greater extent. They seemed to have gained abilities like space manipulation to some extent."

Cynthia:"In my findings, I have found they're linked to the Creation Trio."

Steven Stone:"Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina huh"

Cynthia:"Specifically,in my theory it goes on with the antimatter aspect in Giratina and that antimatter holds the power of at least Giratina and another one of the Trio."

Diatha:"How did you come up with out anyways."

Cynthia:"Lance told me about this while he was spying on them about the origins of such stones. They apparently came when Giratina and other trio clashed. Also, these stones don't seem normal at all given the properties they showed. The abilities they hold are very similar to the trio and somehow that power was able to get condensed probably by the use of the antimatter aspect I'm guessing"

Steven Stone:"This might mean they didn't personally create it themselves. Also, what do you think about them using such stones to condense the powers of other legendaries."

Cynthia:"It seems very possible."

Diantha:"Let's hope this enhanced giant rock is not composed of this antimatter's properties."

With Lillie at a lab that belongs to the Aether foundation located in Kanto,

Lillie:"The detector devices will be ready in time right guys?"

Clemont:"It should be in its functional early prototype by tomorrow. It's all thanks to numerous amount of resources you guys have or else this would've taken much longer since the stones are very unique,"having developed it for a few days.

Sophicles: "Once the professor hands down his research to us, we should be able to find out more about how they work so we use the stones in ways other than just would be thanks to his vast understanding on the perks of stones."

Lillie:"I just hope Faba and the others can create something like Silvally again,"facing a screen, "Anyways, Lance,Mairin, Kiawe, how are things with your research."

Far away

Lance:"You see, I don't know how to explain this. The person I met is you Clemont."

**Have a great day and please review**


	3. Mom! Everyone!

Edit 12/7/19:Added an event on in the gym that was from my Wattpad.

Starting from when the pokemon turned into stone at nigh time at Ash's house and Oak's lab.

Lysandre:"Yvetal, use Oblivan Wing in secret on all of them."

Yvetal's beam shot almost all of Ash's pokemon and since he was helping with the pokemon during that time.

List of pokemon turned into stone:

Kingler

Muk

29 Tauros so one Tauros is left

Quilava

Totodile

Donphan

Swellow

Corphish

Torkal

Glaile

Unfezant

Snivy

Scraggy

Leavanny

Palpitoad

Boldore

Lysandre:"Hmm, it seems we brought a rude awakening among them. He just needs to feel the pain of losing many anyways, take care of all the with hyper beam."

Yvetal shoots a giant strong beam at Ash's Lycanroc, Inceinor,Krookdile, Noivern, Rowlet, Talonflame, Tauros Staraftor,Bulbasaur,Heracross,Bayleef, Toterra,Buziel,Gliscor,Gible,Oshawott and Halwcha . This takes care of most of them, they are alive, but they are bleeding badly.

Delia:"What are you doing here killing my son's pokemon Lysandre."

Lysandre:"My, my, I'm sorry for coming in here without your consent. But to be honest, I was invited formally to begin with by young master. Young master is the one being rude for not telling you in the first place. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll turning you into stone."

Yvetal fires another oblivion wing at Delia.

The remaining Taruos is using work up to increase all his attack stats. It breathes very heavily each time it uses with rage and visible hot gas.

Ash's Incineroar forcibly gets up after using revenge then uses flame charge to get infront of Delia.

Delia:"Incineroar, no save yourself!"

Inceinor nods its head as he grunts in it's language"thank you for everything"and smiles with his eyes closed. It then uses blast burn to create a huge fire ball against the oblivion wing. It cancels it out enough to save Delia but takes the hit itself, turning into stone. It is smiling as it is in stone form.

Delia:"You'll pay for this you creep."

?:"Sorry, , please go, I have some unfinished business with this man."

Delia:"Ahhh! Fine, but please save them," as she runs away, calling for help.

Delia thinks,"For some reason, I feel I should trust her, Oak is not here at least but the technology doesn't work here right now."

Lysandre:"Well, who would've thought you would be alive, you didn't bring your Lucario,"

?:"It won't be like before,go Zeraora,"throwing the Pokeball.

Lysandre:"Too bad for such a girl with an unfortunate fate, you had to endure this, doing things you don't like everyday, not having done your passion in years. You have to beat me, or else, you know what happens, he will evolve to be him someday."

?:"I'll save him this time, I won't give up until the very end,"then thinks "I just have to snag his Xerneas, I have only one chance,"she looks determined with her blue eyes.

Lysandre:"Well your body seems to be different, but nonetheless, what should I call you with this new body."he says using a recovery gun on Yvetal.

?:"Let's just call me Leaf,"as she steps forward from the front of the door.

Lysandre:"Use hyper beam."

It fires a beam.

Leaf:"Use plasma fists and slam your fists into the ground."

Zerazora slams its fist into the beam, turning the hyper beam to an electric type move. Because of this, it takes no damage because Zerazora is immune to electric type moves.

The remaining laying Taruos is using work up again.

Lysandre:"Oh yeah, plasma fist turns normal type moves into electric type moves, guess I'll be avoiding that for now."

Leaf:"Zerazora, use thunderbolt while its wide open and jump closer to hit it to increase the damage."

Zerazora closes in, hitting it super effectively repeatedly in the air with the lighting projectile then Yvetal is falling.

Leaf:"Zerazora, use Close Combat as you land on Yvetal."

Zerazora lands on Yvetal and constantly punches and kicks Yvetal very hard sending it to the ground then it constantly using the ground increase the damage dealt.

Lysandre:"Hmph, now don't get cocky. Yvetal use dream eater when Zerazora is pounding you."

Yvetal ignores the pain, charging a dream eater and sucessfully hits Zerazora with it, putting it to sleep.

Leaf:"Wake up Zerazora come on."

Lysandre:"And I thought at first you were going to be a challenge, now Yvetal, use Oblivion wing.

Yvetal charges the Oblvion wing at point blank to Zerazora then fires it.

Leaf:"Use Protect now Zerazora!"

Yvetal hits Zerazora with the Oblivion wing.

The dust settles then we see Zerazora taking some major damage due to using protect so late into the beam to reduce the damage. It isn't turned to stone thanks to being so strong as a legendary.

Leaf:"Thank goodness your okay, now use thunderbolt continuously when jumping on top of Yvetal and grabbing to its back since Yvetal still opened."

Yvetal is grabbed on from the back by Zerazora. Zerazora pumps a bunch of electricity into Yvetal as Yvetal struggles to get off as it flies.

Lysandre:"Hmmm, very impressive indeed."

The remaining Taruos is using work up again.

Yvetal falls to the ground as Zerazora jumps off of it. Yvetal then faints and is returned by Lysandre.

Lysandre:"I know your planning on taking my Xerneas so why don't I make your plan easier. If you defeat my Gyarados, I'll let you fight Xerneas afterwards. If you defeat it, you can catch it and you will have. I am only doing this once though, never again. You'll have to find another way to free the remaining ones if you can't."he throws the pokeball containing his Shiny Gyrados.(Red instead of blue basically)

Gyrados is released.

Lysandre:"Now, I will warn you, with your pokemon all spread out, you will not be able to defeat me going 50% of your power. You are as much of threat as your little blond traveling buddy."as he mega evolves his Shiny Gyardos.

Leaf:"I will say the same to you old man, you aren't even taking me seriously in the first place. I knew I could exploit that at the very least."

Lysandre:"Well, let me rephrase that, your trying too hard to overachieve. You can't prevent all these catastrophes at the same time you hurt little girl. It was lierally 3vs6 from the start. I had to split my team in half so you wouldn't be crying as easy."

Leaf:"Well, we won't know until I try,"as she returns Zerazora for now then sends out Pangoro.

Lysandre:"So the little Pancham grew up."

Pangoro grunts with hatred as it dashes towards Gyrados.

Leaf:"Hmph,"she uses her unique stone to increase Pangoro's size by 2x then he emits a very sinister purple aura that can be seen."

Lysandre:"Wow, how very ancient compared. Use dragon tail as it approaches you."

Gyrados slams its tail towards Pangoro.

Leaf:"Dodge it and use vital throw. After that, get on top of it"

Pangoro swiftly dodges to the side then slams into Gyrados super effectively with his body. Pangoro then throws Gyrados super effectively into the ground. He then gets on top of it.

Lysandre:"How futile, use incinerate"

It is about to fire a beam.

Leaf:"Pangoro use super power to shove the beam and its face into the ground."

Pangoro uses his hands and struggles with the beam. It was then able to successfully shove the beam then it shoved Gyrado's face super effectively into the ground.

Lysandre:"Use dragon tail to get it off of you."

Gyrado's tail hits Pangoro very hard.

Lysandre:"Now link with me,"as he uses his fire z-crystal and does poses.

Leaf:"Even with all that damage, get up, use dark pulse to weaken it then use super power to deflect it.

Lysandre:"Inferno Overdrive(Dynamic flameooo),"a big ball of fire is unleashed

The dark pulse hit the big ball of fire then Pangoro tries its best to deflect.

Leaf:"Come one Pangoro."

It was successful, the fire ball is sent into the sky.

Lysandre:"You have grown so much from back then. You have earned my respect young Lady. But now your pokemon is out of juice while mine is still has a lot of energy due to your over aggressiveness. Use hyper beam."

Leaf:"Get out of there Pangoro."

Pangoro gets hit by the hyper beam.

Lysandre:"Last Pokemon I see."

The remaining Taruos is using work up again.

Leaf:"Tsk, go Necrozma,"throwing the ball.

Lysandre:"So that's where Necrozma was."

Leaf:"Use Prismatic Laser"

Lysandre:"Use Incinerate"

Necrozma keeps firing numerous multiple colored beams and Gyrados keeps firing multiple fireballs(Yes incinerate can be both a beam and multiple fire balls like in the anime)

They keep clashing and clashing then

Leaf:"What is wrong, with your old age you should be able to calculate who'd win in this situation. Instead, it seems you have alzheimer's."

Gyrados couldn't keep up, running out of breath and gets hit by the beam.

Lysandre:"Well we will see who needs to get there brain checked. As promised,"he returns Gyrados and sends out Xerneas.

Leaf:"Yes, we got this Necrozma, everyone."

Lysandre:"Hahahaha. Use Geomancy"

Xerneas increases all its power.

Leaf:"Use psycho cut,"a crescent projectile is fired to cut.

Lysandre:"Use protect."

At the last moment, Xerneas protects itself.

Lysandre:"Fool, your pokemon is super slow, you'll depend too much on distance fighting."

Leaf:"Flash Canon"

Lysandre:"Aurora Beam."

Both beams are struggling.

The remaining Taruos is using work up again.

Leaf:"Use Prismatic Laser from your prisms while holding the flash canon."

Lysandre"Moon Blast now"

As the multi color beams fire from Necrozma while it holds the beam, Xerneas adds a moon blast to power its beam, beating it in the beam struggle, but not without getting hit by the Prismatic laser, meaning they both traded damage.

Lysandre:"Twinkle tackle,"Xerneas already is moving fast towards Necrozma with the fairy z move.

Leaf:"Huh, how and so fast too? Use Prismatic laser continuously."

Xerneas effortlessly dodges with its speed and tackles Necrozma hard.

Necrozma faints.

Leaf:"Oh no,"with closed pained eyes, "come out Zerazora."

Lysandre:"Last one huh."

Leaf:Zerazora"Let's do this, connect to my heart"doing all sorts of poses for Gigavolt Havok.

Lysanre:"Whatever, use Geomancy then protect."

Xerneas increases all its stats

Leaf:"Giga Volt Havok,"doing a punch.

The Gigavolt Havok comes fast towards Xerneas

It uses protect to reduce the damage at the last moment then smoke fills the area.

Leaf:"Don't let your guard."with the smoke

A moon blast then is about to hit Zerazora in the smoke.

Leaf:"Use protect."

The moon blast is negated by the protect then more smoke forms.

Lysandre:"Use megahorn,"as the smoke faintly fades.

Leaf:"2 z-moves and now 5 moves?"

The remaining Taruos is using work up again.

Zerazora gets impaled afterwards by Xerneas' horns, and it has no will left to fight on.

Leaf:"Zerazora,return."

Xerneas blocks her attempts to return it.

Leaf:"No, no, no,"she runs towards it.

Well this is my chance, Yvetal, come out.

Yvetal comes out.

Lysandre then recovers it with a healing weapon.

Leaf:"That's Victini's ability again, what did you do to it,"as she struggles to get Xerneas off of Zerazora.

Lysandre:"What do you expect, in his ruling, he practically got all the legendaries,"sending out Pyroar.

Leaf:"Why you."

In the forest with Ash and ? at night time.

?:"Go Charizard, Mega evolve"

Ash:"Wait, you can't mega evolve more than two pokemon, you did great return Infernape, go Snorlax,"

The stone in the bracelet lights up, changing it into Mega Charizard X&Y.

Ash:"What the?"

?:"Charizard, fire pledge."

Charizard slams the ground, creating very huge pillars of fire travel towards Snorlax.

?:"What's wrong, do something."

The pillars are very close now.

Ash:"Snorlax, use protect."

Snorlax successfully protects.

?:"Fire pledge again."

Charizard slams the ground again, creating very huge pillars of fire travel towards Snorlax.

Ash:"Snorlax fire Hyper beam to take out the huge fire pillars,"

Snorlax fires a huge beam from its mouth.

?:"Heat wave to enhance the effect of the clash on our side."

The hyper beam hits huge flame pillar. Mega Charizard lifts its head into the air and spreads its wings and then it brings its head down and flaps its wings, creating an orange gust of heat that is sent towards the Snorlax. Then some orange gusts from the heat wave destroys the weakend Hyper beam then the remaining gusts hit Snorlax.

Ash:"Tsk, we can't recklessly use hyper beam, it is too opened afterwards. Snorlax is forced to approach."

? smiles,"Fire pledge again"

Ash:"I got it, jump high towards Charizard to close the distance. Snorlax use protect while you are in the air."

Snorlax jumped high approaching Charizard sucessfully. It uses protect while in the air as it maintains momentum. The fire pledge pillar hits Snorlax, but it was negated.

Ash:"Snorlax, body slam now,"

Snorlax lands on Charizard XY with its huge belly. Charizard is on its front side facing the ground

?:"Blast burn the ground."

Ash:"Prevent Chrizard from moving, ice punch while you are still on him."

Charizard slams the ground then Snorlax hit Chrizard with an Ice punch which freezes Charizard. The blast burn takes out the ice. It cools Charizard down so it doesn't feel any recoil."

Ash:"Grab Charizard and hyper beam him."

?:"Blast burn the ground before he grabs you."

Charizard slams the ground creating a huge explosion, the blast burns Snorlax before he can grab him. Snorlax faints.

Ash:"Great job Snorlax, you did your best, come out Charizard."

Ash:"Charizard, connect with my heart, mega evolve."

The stone in his mega ring glows and Charizard evolves into Mega Charizard Y.

?:"Inferno Overdrive!(Dynamic Flamoo!)

A huge fire ball is fired at Ash's Charizard.

Ash:"No poses with the Z move huh, use blast burn with all your might repeatedly."

Charizard very powerfully slams the ground constantly creating huge explosions.

The explosions were so big they clash with the Giant Fire Ball Z move.

It reduces the damage greatly but Ash's Charizard breathes heavily and is steaming.

?:"Use fire pledge on the ground then quickly sismic toss Charizard Y into it.

Charizard XY slams the ground, creating fire Pillars then quickly speeds towards the tired Charizard Y, grabbing him. He grabs him and flys high then dives in a drill like fashion towards the fire pillar.

Ash thinks,"I was too reckless, I'm so worried about my pokemon and -MOM!"

?:"Self destruct to take it down lastly."

All the hits cause Ash's Charizard to faint with Charizard XY.

Ash:"Man, at this rate I won't be able to defeat him. He's so unbelievable, he used one z move with his Charizard XY like form thing which is just absurd. Then he used a mega evolution previously with his Sceptile. "(He looks like his 21st movie self below)

?:"What's wrong Ash, the moment I got serious, your pokemon got weeded out like delicate flower pedals. I have 4 pokemon, and you have 3 pokemon left. One pokemon is a big difference and you have been on the losing side during each battle mostly."

Ash:Thinks,"It seems Greninja is closing in," feeling his plan. Ash then sees his z crystal turn into Pikashunium Z, giving him an clear way out.

Ash:"Go Pikachu, it's your turn."as he takes off his hat.

?:"Now you use your favorite pokemon."

Ash:"You know, I would really like a nice name to remember you by since you don't want to tell me your real name,"as I signal to Pikachu and Pikachu nods as I put my hat on him while the hat is facing backwards on him.

?:"You can call me Red, it is the color of blood."as he releases his Garchomp then Mega Evolves it.

Garchomp mega evolves as the stone in the bracelet glows.

Ash:"What I fitting name for a guy dressed in red."

Ash thinks:"A third one even."

Red:"A name that gets straight to the point hahahah!"

Ash:"Let's do this Pikachu".

Red:"10 million volt thunderbolt huh in that case,"as he prepares a devestating drake z move.

Ash:"Stronger than 100 thousand volts, 1 million volts, no even bigger than that! Our super full power! 10 MILLION VOLT THUNDER BOLT!"as he screams, raising his arm high.

Red:"Dynamic Drake!"

Mega Garchomp fires it.

Red:"Hit Pikachu with the it, control the dragon so it doesn't hit the 10 million volt thundervolt."

Ash:"Pikachu, chase the Devastating Drake so it clashes."

Basically the Devastating Drake(the bird and frog below) is being chased by the 10 million volt thunderbolt(The purple projectiles but there is much more instead)

The Dynamic Drake gets hit and explodes

Greninja arrives in the area then jumps down to the ground and uses double team to scatter the area with illusionary clones after the explosion.

As the explosion and smoke clears, Ash then jumps holding Pikachu and flies off on top of Naganadel with Greninja jumping back on.

Red:"A little distraction, fool. Well, seems they got away Mewtwo,"using a communicator.

Mewtwo:"Let him think he won."

Red:"Fly over there, torment him more, hahaha. It is his price for ditching our battle"

On Ash's way to his house in the black clouds and blue sky

Shadow balls are fired at Naganandel but misses.

Ash:"Mewtwo,"he says as he spots it in the clouds as Mewtwo is faster than Nagandel.

Mewtwo:"Well you have to pay debt according my master for ditching his battle."

Ash:"Greninja Water Shiruken. Pikachu, thunderbolt"

2 Water Shirkens are fired consecutively and a bolt of lighting is shot. Mewtwo uses multiple shadow balls to hit the water shirukens while dodging the thunderbolt.

Mewtwo:"This is the end,"Mewtwo uses confusion on Naganadel.

Ash:"D#&n IT!"Ash's whole team falls towards the ground as Naganadel drops.

Mewtwo then leaves, going towards their house.

Later in the night sky

Now Ash can see the ground as well as his pokemon.

Ash:"SNAP OUT OF IT NAGANADEL!"he says as he hugs it then provides it with aura unconsciously.

Naganandel then snaps out.

Ash:"Catch everyone in the air and then go to my house in that direction."

Naganadel catches on its back Ash, then Pikachu, then Greninja. They land longways with their face facing Nagandel's side and feet facing Nagandel's other side. They then grab onto Naganel. They then head to Ash's house.

Back at Ash's house

Noivern is able to get back up. It then while flying uses boom blast continuously sending powerful sound waves at Yvetal.

Yvetal fires a Olivan wing and it clashes with the boom blast continuously in a beam struggle.

Halwcha:"Cha,Ha-lw-cha,"telling him not to do it and get out of there.

Yvetal wins the beam struggle, turning Noivern into a stone and then Noivern cracks into pieces due to being so high up in the air as a stone.

Halwcha:Seeing Noivern like his child it screams.

HALWCHA!CHA!CHA!CHA!HALW!

jumps to Yvetal using Karate Chop repeatedly,"CHA!CHA!CHA!HALW!Yvetal gets striked repeatedly in the air then chops Yvetal to the ground.

The remaining Taruos is using work up again to increase all his attack stats.

Lysandre:"How interesting. You remind of that nerd, but as a pokemon."

Halwacha then uses flying press to body slam Yvetal.

Halwacha lands on Yvetal, smoke forms then Halwacha gets striked by a shadow ball from a Mewtwo. Now Halwcha can't move again.

Lysandre:"So you came at last. We can talk about your mission later."

Bulbasur and Bayleef attempt to vine whip Mewtwo. Rowlet soundlessly sneaks behind Mewtwo. Then Mewtwo just uses confusion on all of them before the strike.

The remaining Tauros then uses take down with the stacked work up on Mewtwo to take it with his horns. Mewtwo then fires a shadow ball, but the horns destroy it effortlessly.

Mewtwo,"What"

Mewtwo then tries to use its psychic powers to stop Tauros but Tauros just plows through it effortlessly.

The remaining Tauros hits Mewtwo with his horns, slightly piercing Mewtwo's hands as it tries to stop him.

Mewtwo:"Tthhhhh."

The Tauros then uses Hyper beam.

Mewtwo:"Haarahhh:"

Mewtwo is spinning Tauros by the horns to use that momentum to the throw him very far.

Taruos:"Tarrrrrrrrruroooosss!"He fires a very large hyper beam fueled by work up and vengeance for its killed breather n.

Mewtwo:"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."It fires a large beam from Psychic.

They Both clash

Taruos:"Rahhhhh"

Mewtwo:"Nooooo."

Mewtwo loses the clash.

The smoke clears and Mewtwo is revealed with heavy damage.

Mewtwo:"I was holding back, but you will pay for this.

Mewtwo then holds Tauros up with its psychic powers and repeatedly shot shadow balls at it. It then used Focus Punch and charges it. Then Taruos falls to the ground. It then jumps forward and punches Taruos very powerfully, cracking the earth on the ground for one mile in a circle.

Mewtwo gets there before Ash being much faster than Nagandel, holding Delia then throws her onto the ground.

Mewtwo:"Looks like you're alive, I'll spear you for being formidable."

Taruos then closes his eyes, becoming unconscious.

Delia:"Ahhh!You did your best Tauros and everyone."

Lysandre:"This is the end of the line for you, Pyroar use fire fang on the girl and freeze Delia Ketchum Yvetal."

Leaf:"Don't do this to them, please!."

Pyroar bites her leg and it bleeds. It is also burning her leg too. Yvetal freezes the

Leaf:With desperation and tears as she rentlessly tries to fight but is too drained after Lucario did,"I CAN'T GIVE UP YET NOT UNTIL THE VERY END!"Then losing hope, "If I don't, who will save him. NOOOOO!"she wells of tears.

Mewtwo:"Hmph,"it then proceeds to fire shadow balls at all the stoned pokemon, killing them.

Lysandre:Smiles,"My, my Mewtwo you didn't have to kill all of the stoned pokemon yet. I was planning on tormenting them more LIKE NOW! Xerneas, free Incineroar, hahahaha!"

Delia:"Thank you for trying your best to protect my son's pokemon. Tell him I love him,"the team flare grunt throws her forward. She then gets hit by the beam.

Leaf:"Noooo!"

Incineroar turns back to normal and wakes sees Delia turned into stone. It then grunts"Rahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"screaming for vengeance.

Lysandre:"How does it feel you cartoon cat."

Incineroar literally then throat chops Lysandre at blinding speeds like he just teleported there.

Lysandre:"Whooleee,"throwing up blood.

Leaf:"Help me Inceinroar"

Incineroar then collapses from the pain from earlier.

Lysandre:Coughing blood,"You bastard, I'll end your life too Tony the Tiger,"

Incineroar feels ashamed for not using that for Xerneas and he goes unconscious like every other pokemon. Everyone of the pokemon are bleeding.

Lysandre is about to use his Lysandre gagets when

Ash:Water Shiruken Greninja the Pyroar, Naganadel use dragon pulse on Yvetal, Melmetal Double Iron Bash Xerneas, Pikachu Iron tail Lysandre.

The water Shiurken hits Pyroar. The water Shiruken gas and water drops put out the fire from Pyroar that was on the girl. The Dragon pulse hits Yvetal. Melmetal takes Xerneas off of Zerazora. Pikachu uses iron tail on Lysandre to prevent harm being done to Incineroar.

Lysandre:"So you ditched the battle with young master huh."

Ash:"What have you done to everyone,"running forward then holding him by the shirt on the neck.

Lysandre:"Well your price to ditching master put you with more set backs,"looking in his mom's direction. He then says,"I'll be taking my leave now,"as he returns all his pokemon to their pokeball.

Mewtwo strikes Ash to get him off of Lysandre, then flies away holding Lysandre.

Ash:"Mom, mom. D8#n it. I couldn't save her nor most of them,"runs towards his mom then holds her stone statue.

Ash then runs to see all his dead and injuried pokemon by the fence.

Greninja, Pikachu, Nagandel, and Melmetal all cry intensely.

Ash:"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"as he yells, he clenches his fists and tears pour down is face.

Leaf:"I couldn't save him and everyone else like before. I let everyone down."

This snaps Ash back to his senses.

Ash:He thinks as he holds his emotions with great effort for later,"At least I can save her and my remaining pokemon."

Ash breathes very harshly to becoming more calm to control his emotions as he learned in Aloha. "Hahahahahahaaaahoooohaaaaaaaaahoooooooohaaaaaaaaaaahooooooooooohaaaaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

Ash minutes later after breathing very gently says with a little broken voice,"I'm Ash. What can I help you with and who are you?"

Leaf:"It doesn't matter who I am, I failed."

Ash:"You did your best. Anyways, this should help,"seeing her bleeding knee."

Ash ties his handkerchief where her knee is.

Ash:"Well this should help stop the bleeding."

Leaf decides not to get up.

Leaf:"I don't deserve to live, I couldn't help you in the end."

Ash:"It's okay, it is my fault. Just don't give up until the very end. If you fall, just get up again,"

Greninja and the others realize they have to care for the bleeding pokemon too so they do the same very quickly by heading to the lab.

Leaf holds out her hand and Ash grabs her hand then pulls her into an accidental hug.

Ash:"See, just like that."saying gently as he smiles.

Then it echos in Leaf's mind as he sees Ash's smile turning into Red:"You were always a burden, if I grew anymore with you, I'd be a weakling."

Leaf:"Aahhhh!"she kicks Ash really hard in the face and Ash falls on the ground.

Ash:"Ouch!Why did you do that for!"

Leaf:"Sorry, you just reminded me of someone."

Ash Holding his face with his eyes closed while still on the ground:"Ahhh!You know, now that I think about it, you look very similar to this girl I know, almost identical even. Are you related to Serena by any chance."

Leaf:"Umm, aaa no, I am not related to her at all. It is all just a lucky coincidence, hahaha."

Ash:"Okay then. Anyways, we are heading to the pokemon center now. What is your name?"

Leaf:"Leaf!"She say as she blushes greatly after she processes everything that happened.

Ash:"Leaf?"

Leaf:"Yes, anyways, we should help all your remaining pokemon."

Ash looks at all of the dead ones thinking,"You all must have did your best."

Leaf thinks smiling,"Good thing he can still be the dense baka I know here in the very least. Thank you for that little reminder again."

Ash runs very fast and sends out his Infernape to help with his Pikachu, Nagandel, Greninja, and Melmetal on putting the pokemon into pokeballs. Nagandel and Melmetal carried the pokemon closer to the door of Professor Oak's Lab to be returned in pokeballs by Ash, Pikachu, and Greninja. They gathered them in Ash's bag then all went into pokeballs except Pikachu.

While both are on his Naganadel later on.

Leaf:"I'm sorry for not saving your mom and your pokemon."

Ash:"Its okay, I."

Ash couldn't hold in so much trama, his eyes became a waterfall.

Ash:"No!Noo!NOO! AHA! AHA! AHA! AHA!Aahhh"

His tears flow rapidly flowing through the sky.

Pikachu:"Pi-ka-chu,"saying sadly.

Leaf thinks"It's all my fault, if I just listened, he wouldn't have lost I came earlier- No you know what, I could do this."

Leaf says,"Ash, don't worry, we'll be able to save the remaining Pokemon and your mom, I'm sure of it. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. You said don't give up until the very end remember."

Ash while welling tear has a flashback to two years ago after his first Gym loss in Kalos.

Ash seeing Pikachu and Flechling off at the pokemon center with :,"Because of how incompetent I have been, Pikachu and Flechling were injured unreasonably."

Now outside the Pokemon center

Ash,"I got a lower placing,8th place at the Unova league last year compared to the Sinoh League with 4th place, and now I'm losing to the first gym leader. I've really been regressing in strength. I don't think I'll ever win a league Also, then there was these facts now. We got completely pummeled. Viola is so strong. Pikachu and Flechling couldn't move like they wanted. At this rate, we won't win no matter how many times we battle."

He meets Serena after the statement then later that same day.

Serena:"You were like this when we first met too. You said, "Don't give up until the very end."

Ash realizes,"huh"

Serena:"You haven't changed. This is so like you."

Ash starts laughing as he say,"Hahah. Right, I'd forgotten. Hahahaha"

Present time on Nagandel

Ash gently says"Thanks a lot Serena,"as he wipes his tears with his arms.

Leaf says and laughs"Your welcome, but I am not Serena. Hahahaha."

Ash says as he eases off, "I'm sorry, but you really do seem like her for some reason."

Leaf:"You need a little more time correct."

Ash:"Yeah, when I get back, I'm going to need a lot of alone time."

Leaf:"We have a lot of important things to talk about after the fact."

Gary and the rivals.

Barry, Sawyer, and Gary:All their eyes turn red.

Gladion:"Hmph, insta karma. Thanks Arceus"

Alain:"Looks like I might have some fun after all."

Paul:"I call dibs on Sawyer."

Alain:"Looks like I got Garry."

Gladion:"I guess I have to take on Barry then."

Colress:While hiding, "Hahaha, you'll all be fighting amongst yourselves soon"

Lucario quickly speed blitz them, knocking out Sawyer, Gary, and Barry before they have a chance to take out their pokemon. The pokemon then all came out of their pokeballs then Lucario did the same again in a partially transformed state.

Lucario thinks,"Sorry master, I had to use that or this might have not gone in as planned."

Paul:"It wasn't going to be interesting anyways, they were all on the weaker side."

Alain:"I guess you're right for the most part but Sawyer perhaps is the exception."

Colress:"Hahaha, he thought that was actually my plan about doing 4vs3 one them, not, hahahaha."

Gladion thinks,"I was eager just for one battle tonight though."

A one hour later

Professor Sycamore:"All the tests are normal, including brain scans, thermal scans, x rays,etc"

Gladion thinks"Beaming a professor, a guy who takes notes, and a noisy guy, why. Also, why not just attack the lab or known home fronts."

Sycamore:"Well we'll be running tests on the stones now. You all said you somehow teleported when they shot a laser at you all. Maybe it had something to due with the immense energy that came with it"

"You all could head home or stay for the night. I say you guys go to school so it doesn't attract too much attention. Lillie and the others contacted some of the Champions, they'll be coming tomorrow. You stay here especially Zygrade. I think you have something special that activated this as it was a Zygrade beam that activated it."

Barry:"I don't know, I just feel weird. I'm fining them for all this. Also, you especially Lucario, you hit us so hard."

Lucario:"Sorry about that."

Gary:"You rushed as all for nothing Gladion. Hahaheharhar."

Gladion:"Hahahaha, I was just too eager to fight, hahahaha."

Alain:"To be honest, your a little creepy Gladion."

Gladion:"Same to you, you are dating a Freshman you Senior."

Alain:"Hahaha, you burned me you edge lord, hahahaha."

Gladion:"I can say me, you and Paul are all edgelords, hahahaha. Perhaps even Lucario and Zygrade hahahaha. Also the only ones who aren't edgelords are Barry, Gary and Sawyer, hahahaha."

Paul smiles thinking:"I just hope one day, we have time to settle things between us."

Lucario and Zygrade both smile.

Barry:"I'm fining all of you for creeping me out, making me feel uncomfortable. You better pay up in 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1, pay up now.

Paul:" Nobody cares Barry."

Barry:"Why you mister unrealistic hair color dude."

Paul:"That's a new one, did you get that from your mom."

Every edge lord screams all hype,"D#$n", but Lucario,Zygrade, and Paul,"Hahahaha."with eyes closed

Sawyer:"To be honest, you edgelords are really creeping me out too."

Gary:"Yeah same. More creepy than those team rocket members who stalk Ash; more creepy than the stalkers I see at stalk us and Ash; and more creepy than the time Ash almost got sent to the underworld."

Everyone says but Paul:"WAIT THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!"

Gary:"Just ask Conway, I am not joking here,"he says as his legs shack.

Sawyer:he is writting the given events as he thinks with a ,**really**, look,"And you stalk us and Ash you are saying then too."

Later Alt timeline Clemont speaks through a screen and Leaf is in the Pokemon Center.

Leaf and Alt Clemont continue talking.

Leaf:"Clemont, have you found what you're looking for."

Clemont:"Yeah one of the many creation stones, did you stop them."

Leaf:"Not completely, but some of Ash's pokemon are all right."

Clemont:"Do you have any idea what you could have caused. You're just lucky it didn't turn for the worse. So much for you risky strategy, wanting to save everyone."

Leaf:"Well at least I was able to save his heart, even if many of his pokemon were killed and his mom became stone."

Clemont:"But what would you have done if you couldn't huh."

Leaf:"I'd be dead, but it was a calculative risk. I only came out with a bloody leg which is healing and I have 3rd degree burns"

Clemont:"What are you going to do now."

Leaf:"Train those girls when they've proven themselves. Before that, I'll be training with Ash and looking for ways to take out the recent delivery trucks going around. The girls should be very useful for that job."

Clemont:"At least sometimes you can be rational. Just make sure you train them more unlike what happened to you know who."

Leaf:"You really changed a lot you know Clemont. Even when he changed that day, you didn't have to become just as rough. Just because of Bonnie and everything."

Clemont:"Not everyone is blessed with ability to choose how they feel and how to act, signing out."

Leaf:"Good night Clemont."

?:"Guess what, I guess I can have a little fun,"she thinks as she records it all.

Friday, Math 2nd period, 2nd day of school.

Serena:"Hey Ash, now that we are passed that whole mankey situation," she says with a mad face.

Serena gently says with a smile,"How was your summer vacation and what happened then."

Ash(wearing Kalos Clothes):"It was amazing, in Aloha, we won the pokemon league and met tons of pokemon. In the end, we beat professor Kukui and Tapu Koko."

Serena:"I know I'm kinda late to the congrats but congratulations for winning the Aloha League. That's a great improvement. Last time you were so close in 2nd place, losing to Alain, our Senior.

Ash:"Hey come on Serena, he says his Charizard beated 10 mega evolved in a row with no rest. As for me, Greninja and I didn't have as much time to train Greninja in the Ash-Greninja form so it was very taxing physically and mentally for both of us. Alain's Charizard had years of experience in that form probably vs Greninja with a month at most. Anyways, my Greninja heavily damaged Diantha's Mega Garnivor."

Serena says jokingly,"Hahaha, you felt you had to defend yourself by using a long explanation of your excuse on why you lost, even using the Kalos champion in your explanation."

Ash:"Hey but it true, you wouldn't be able to do the same pretty girl."

Serena blushes intensely and says,"Hahahaha, yeah that makes a lot of sense but now your putting me into this, I really did strike a nerve didn't I."

Ash says,"Ahh, I can't win this, hahahaha.,"he then thinks densely,"Why is she red. All I said was that she was a pretty girl type of person."

Serena says,"Anyways, Tapu Koko is one of the Aloha's deities right? What did you experience with it? Pikachu even beat it."

Pikachu:"Pika Pika Cha!"in agreement and might.

Ash:"At first, he gave me this Z Ring the day we met at night on top of a building on my first day there. Kiawe, Hala and the others said that it must have taken a liking to me, that I was something special. It was interested in me and Pikachu."

Serena:"Wow how cool! That is very interesting how you could have this special bond with you're pokemon, have a special form for Greninja through Ash-Greninja, and get this Z-Ring from a diety on your first day there."

Ash:"I guess I am something special. Anyways, I fought it so many times with Pikachu and we kept losing badly. There was even won time when Pikachu got knocked off the cliff and I jumped off the cliff to go save it. Tapu Koko then saved me and Pikachu."

Serena:slightly angry says,"Really Ash, you did the same things multiple times in Kalos with Pikachu when you jumped off Prism Tower and with Talonflame when you jumped off to the volcano lava. Then you have this!"

Pikachu:"Pika." with a sweatmark.

Ash:"Hey, if they were going to have a chance of surviving,I would have to be the cushion. If they died, I wouldn't want them to go alone...,"Ash then spaces out after saying it.

Serena sees Ash's change in expression:"Hey Ash!"

Ash thinks,"Mom, ,Kingler,Muk,29 Tauros,Quilava,Totodile,Donphan,Swellow,Corphish,Torkal,Glaile,Unfezant,Snivy,Scraggy,Leavanny,Palpitoad,Boldore, and Noivern. All them are gone because of me."

Serena:"Hey,Ash are you okay."

Ash:"Huh,huh, oh, sorry about that. I'm fine."

Serena:"I hope you are. I guess we can catch up more later."

Ash:"Yeah sure."

3rd Period, Gym class outside.

Norman:"All of you have to run through the obstacle course which has multiple sections. So go now. Also hello May my little girl."

May:"Dad, your embarrassing me.,"then changes her demeanor with a fiery aura,"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS LATER OLD MAN!"

Norman:"Okay, okay."

Mostly everyone laughs but Paul.

Everyone is running for the most part unless stated otherwise.

With Clemont, Gary, and Lillie.

Ash and Morrison are running at superhuman speeds in laps around an obstacle course.

Clemont:"How the heck are you guys doing this?This is scientifically impossible for the average person."

Lillie:"Tell that to the guy who lifted a Cosmeom in his to hands effortlessly. That is 2204.4 pounds or 999.9kg. Also, this is a fictional world."

Clemont:"That is nearly two Snorlaxes and heavier than the weight of Primal Groudon. And he did that with low difficulty. Just what kind of training did he endure to do all of that? Also, your right, this world isn't real, but I am still the science guy."He says as he adjusts his glasses.

Gary:"Well as a kid Mister SCIENCE GUY, he was already climbing trees and such. Besides, if you are even any fit in this world, you would be able to do what Ash does anyways."

Clemont tries to jump over a giant hurdle and trips on it falling on his face skidding across the rough sand ground, .He says,"Woah" as it happens,then "Ahhh."

Lillie:"Are you okay Clemont, woah,"she say as she slips from the gymnastic rings they have to use to get across a gap to land on a platform."

Iris:"Oh no you don't,"she says as she jumps off the platform and catches her.

Lillie:"Thanks Iris."

They all continue running back where they were.(Separate lanes have separate obstacles so the appearance is somewhat like a track field or a military training field.

Iris:"What now, you guys are even worse than little kids,"she say jokingly.

Clemont:"Come on Iris, give us some slack. We are more of the brains, not the brawn."

Iris:"Maybe more in the book smart but not street smarts."

Miette:"Yeah Clemont, Lillie you'll always fail in life like you are in this very moment."

Iris:"What the heck do you want Miette."

Miette:"Doing the same thing you are doing"

Iris:"No. I'm doing it in more of a poking kind of matter. We all are friends after all."

Miette:"Using insults as your way of humor, you are all the more tomboyish. You might as well be a guy, no a little boy."

Iris:"Well for me, being called a guy is a complement. It means a way stronger than the average girl. As for you, you are just endlessly attack people because of your so called friend. Your the little girl following a person you basically worship. That person you're are worship ping is false, a sore loser, and you are becoming then, what a joke. You are the little kid."

Conway:"The true gagster of appearing out of nowhere has come."

All them:"Conway"

Conway:"If I may,"he says then all of them nod including Miette with a facing gradually turning more angry throughout his statment.

Conway states," Miette, the dark fairy type pokemon. Miettes generally chirp and chirp like a parrot to annoy its prey. It may do one of many things: imitate, insult, cry, make sound, go deep, and many other things. After the prey is provoked, it swoops in to the vulnerable spot, effectively killing them. Miettes are known to be some of the fiercest pokemon. They are said to follow herds of Ursalas in legend."

Miette:"Raaaaa Hmph, I'll be back, just you wait."

Clemont adjusting his glasses to look assertive:"It wasn't very scientific but it got the job done."

Iris:"She had that coming acting like a little kid. Of course all of you are little kids too."

Conway:"Want me do to the same to you."

Iris:"Ewww, no thanks. Maybe when you're on my level."

Conway:"Maybe your level is so low that you can't recognize when people are at a higher level than you."

Clemont and Lillie:"D#$N SON!"

Iris thinks,"Great, now I am the kid!"

Conway says as he adjusts his glasses,"Hehehehehe. That's why you don't mess with secret agent Conway."

Iris:"You are a what now."

Conway:"Forget I said that."

Iris:"K, I guess"

With Serena, Dawn, May, Misty

May:"Did you see Lillie fall just now."

Serena and May look at each other then scream"AAHHHHH!"

Dawn:"Hey no need to worry, Iris got this see."she says as Iris catches them.

Misty:"I think the only thing we have to worry about is being deaf."

Serena angry:"I think the only thing we have to worry about is how you get us in to trouble all the time."

Misty:"Sesz the person who yelled like a 1,000 decibels. I could have went deaf."

Both of them look at each others eyes angrily with lighting in between while they are grunting "Grrrr"

May:"Look at Ash and Morrison"

They all look.

Serena:"How in the F^&# are they doing this."

Dawn:"Maybe he had years of experience, hahahaha."

Serena:"Okay Dawn, don't ever say that again. That Smash Bros. player, come on we are in the pokemon fan fiction world # 10,_ , not the real world."

Dawn:"Okay, okay, no need to worry."

Serena:"Huh, enough with your cheesy lines girls."she says crossing her arms smiling.

Drew is a lap ahead, catching, he says"Hey May, here take this."Drew gives May a rose.

May:"Wait, for me right now?"

Drew:"It was for your kindness those years ago."

Dawn:"Looks like some one has a crush."

May:"No,no I don't."

Drew:"Well later sleeping beauty,"he says, running ahead.

May:"Why that little."

With Alain, Gladion and Paul in the pokemon projectile obstacle course, waiting at the start.

Alain:"It looks like something strange is going on with Barry and Sawyer. Did you notice that."

Gladion:"Yeah, I have been kind of questioning why they struck them and not us."

Paul:"We will have to see. Regardless if they are being controlled more subtly even now, maybe we can use that to our advantage.

Alain:"Anyways, it is time to determine who is the physically fastest edgelord rival of Ash."

When the that balloon made of water lands, they will start running.

In lands, now they are running.

Gladion decides to kick the water balloon towards Alain.

Alain:"How trivial, dragon claw"

Alain bounces the ball back and it explodes. A snorunt then freezes with water then Gladion gets kind of stuck.

Gladion:"Come on,"

Alain:"HahahahHAHAHAHAH!"

Gladion:"Now I know what they mean by creepy. But that is more of him having a Super edge yeah!"

Paul:"This is going to be too easy electvire, brick break that stone towards Alain."

His electvire chops a stone, breaking it. It gets all over Alain.

Alain:"NANI, AHHHH!"getting covered in the rock stones.

Paul:"Fortunately, I came prepared volunteering my electvire for this."

Kiawe:"Even under all that edge, you still have that soft side to you."

Gladion:"Kiawe!"

Kiawe:"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME, I'M AN EDGELORD RIVAL Of ASH!"as he cries.

Paul:"Sorry, I don't recall you coming to mind when it comes to being a edgy rival."

Kiawe:"You'll pay for this AHHH!"his burning passion is so great it melts the ice Gladion is in!"

Paul:"What the H$$L is that."

Kiawe:"I'm coming for you purple Popsicle head."

Paul:"Funny, did you get that while eating a Popsicle."

Alain:"Chrizard, BLAST BURN."

Charizard slams the ground, creating a huge explosion of fire towards them the size of a Z move.

Gladion:"You really want to go there, LET'S DO THIS, he does all the poses really quick with his Lycanroc Midnight Form CONTINENTAL CRASH."

Paul:"Electvire, Giga Volt Havok,"doing all the poses.

Kiawe:"INFERENO OVERDRIVE (DYNAMIC FULL FLAME)."doing all the pose.

Everyone in the gym

F$(^(%^!

A huge explosion destroys the gym.

TIme then reverses itself

Kiawe:"I'm coming for you purple Popsicle head."

Paul:"Funny, did you get that while eating a Popsicle."

Alain:"Chrizard, BLAS"

Norman goes behind Alain and covers his mouth then says,"ALL FOUR OF YOU HAVE DETENTION, HEAD TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!"

Gary's group, Serena's group, Ash's group, and all the other groups all look at them with the really look and are dead silent in this moment.

Kiawe:"What would be the reason Mr._Haruka_."

Norman:"You guys were destroying the gym."

Paul:"You no evidence on you."

Norman:"Well when you all volunteered your pokemon, I didn't say you can command them did I."

Paul:"Tsk"

Kiawe:"I am a disgrace to my family. I was trying to be too edgy"He speaks welling tears.

Gladion:"Great, I sure in hell no the type of beatings I'm going to get from my mom when I get home."

Alain:"At least we were all edge lords in the end,hahahahaha!"he says manically.

Paul:"I'm beginning to wonder if any of you are edgelords at all."

Gladion:"Sez the guy who just exactly the same thing as us."

Paul:"Hmph, it was training."

Gladion:"Rightt."saying with full doubt.

With Ash and Morrison

They are in an obstacle course full of pokemon shooting projectiles everywhere, covering the whole field.

Both:"Stronger!Faster!Tougher!Harder!"

Ash's Pikachu tries to thunderbolt him.

Pikachu:"PIKACHU!"

It misses

Pikachu:"Pika?"

Ash:"Looks like you won't be able to shocking me today Pikachu, shocking right"he says as he puts his bottom eye lid down on his left eye with his finger, showing his eye more.

He then sticks his tongue out as his face faces Pikachu.

Pikachu"PIKA!PIKA!"He says as he sparks yellow electricity in his cheeks.

Both:"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa"They both are climbing the 60 feet wall very fast. They then proceed to jump on multiple hot air balloon passenger carriers like hurtles. Each hot air ballon is 50 ft apart lol.

Ash then thinks about yesterday as he jumps,"All my pokemon who fought are out cold." Then he has flashes of a fire he doesn't recall."

Ash,"Huh, where am I?"he sees himself wearing Kalos clothes on top of Prism Tower.

Ash:"That is me, but wait."

Vision Ash:"No, don't do it, MOM!"

Ash sees his mom get killed on a screen Lysandre is holding. The mom's head is unrecognizable.

Lysandre:"The same will happen to your Pikachu"

Vision Ash:"No, PIKACHU!"

Pikachu:"PIKA!PIKA!"

Pikachu is thrown off Prism Tower while Ash is still being tortured. Pikachu splats on the ground, all smoothered with blood. Lysandre then shows on a screen he is holding what Pikachu is like after it lands.

Lysandre:"This is how cruel the world really. Help me reform the world so this never happens to anyone again. Let us control the battle bond. With this, no more lives will be lost. Not even of natural causes like your other pokemon."

Kalos Ash,"Fine, I have finally opened my eyes,"he says as he cries.

Ash snaps out of it then sees himself falling several feet in the air.

Most of the people in gym see Ash say,"ASH!"

Ash:"It felt so real, but now I'm going to die."

Sawyer reads his notebook:"It say we'll get back to this later, huh?"

Middle of Lunch period 4 outside in a sunny day.

Serena:"Ash is anything wrong, you have been quite distant today. If anything is bothering you, you can tell me."

Ash:"It is nothing really," he looks noticeably very sad.

Serena hugs Ash as she notices this.

Serena:"Ash,you look like you are going to cry so please, if you're ready to tell me, you can tell anytime."

Ash has a sad expression and a tear drops then he holds his emotions again by breathing calmly in a quiet manner this time

Ash then thinks:"Crap, I forgot she might head to my house soon."

Ash:"No, I can tell you now,"pulls out of the hug. He puts is hands on her shoulders looking serious but no sign of sadness.

Serena:"Go on,"she looks at him in the eyes as he does the same.

Ash:"The truth is Serena,"he looks away then back, "My pokemon are just being researched elsewhere and my mom went on a trip. I just been a little down since it is just a large amount of people I won't be able to see again for a very long time especially after my summer vacation."

Serena:"Thanks, I hope you're not lying,"

Serena thinks:"I just need to make sure he's not lying soon,"walking away.

Ash:"I hope she bought that," he thinks looking serious.

Later

Ash:"About the project, thanks Barry. Thank you for taking care of Lucario for these days," he says in the lunch line.

Barry then holds Ash by the shirt collar a little out of the line.

Barry:"Ash, I will really fine you for letting me take care of this pokemon today. You'll have to take care of it for 2 or 3 days next week. In fact I'll fine you now, I want it 10 seconds, pay up now. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-"

Bianca:"Watch out ahhh!"she is running and bums into Barry and Ash.

Barry:"Wahhh!"

Ash:"Aahhh!"

Both bump into Kiawe

Kiawe:"Woah," he spills from his tray his milk and sandwhich all over Ash and Barry.

Barry:"Huh, what was I doing just now."

Ash:"Barry this is all your fault, also, look where you are going girl!BECAUSE OF YOU, ALL THIS FOOD IS ON ME!"

Bianca:"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, I have to get to the lunch line before it gets very long."

Ash:"No your not, you'll pay for this you buffoon."

Ash holds Bianca by the shirt collar. Bianca closes her is about to punch her into Barry.

Lucario next to Barry quickly disables Ash's extra power in the moment.

Kiawe:"Oh no you don't Ash,"blocking his punch which was inches away from Bianca's face.

Ash:"WHY ARE YOU GETTING IN MY WAY!"

Kiawe:"Look, you aren't going to punch her. Those Grand Trials, were they all for nothing. So much for the Champion of Aloha."

Ash:"So what if I am!"

Kiawe:"Tapu Koko saw something in you when he gave you that z ring the day he met you. Right now, I'm not seeing the same Ash who Tapu Koko respected."

Ash's eyes widen then he closes them. He puts drops Bianca. He puts his cap down. Bianca drops on the floor.

Ash:"I'm sorry for hurting you Bianca. It's just today, I don't feel so good."

Bianca:"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, I'll never do that again, promise. Also, please stay away from me!"

Bianca gets up then runs away.

Ash looks in disappointment.

Kiawe speaks quietly,"Look at me in the eyes Ash,"Ash then looks in Kiawe's eyes and Kiawe continues,"we're going to need you to center yourself. We can't stop them if you're like this."

Ash thinks:"It's my fault, if I had been more prepared, my mom and my friends wouldn't suffer this much."

Barry:"Sorry Ash, I don't know what came over me, I just became very aggressive all of a sudden."

Ash:"Aren't you always. Anyways, I need some time alone,"he says as he exits the lunch area.

Barry and Kiawe watch him with concern as he walks, Lucario sneaks out.

Ash's Rivals and female companions watch from a distance.

Serena:"You were lying weren't you Ash,"she says with a sad look.

Misty:"What has been going on with Ash guys."

Paul:"None of your business."

Misty:"It is all our business so why don't you just talk."

Dawn:"His feelings is our business."

Gladion:"Sorry guys but it is not our story to tell. Just give him more time. With time, I'm sure he'll speak up when the time is right."

Alain:"When your not impatient, you can be so kind."

Gary says,"He's like Paul but not an a$%. Gladion is Alohan form of Paul!"

Everyone laughs but Paul. "Hahahaha."Paul's hands are in his pockets while he just smiles

Serena thinks "At least you guys can lighten up the mood in times like this."

Kiawe where he is thinks as he sulks a bit welling tears with his eyes closed,"Of all days I get school food for once. My parents would kill me for wasting my money today for something I can have for free at home,"

Kiawe screams clenching his fists then faces his head up.,"D^&N IT!"

Everyone then looks at him thinking with a "really" look.

Lana:"He can be so serious then suddenly his sense of pace changes all the more causally."

In the Doctors office over in the school.

Brock:"You're not suppose to be here right now. Ash, it's okay if you tell me what's been bothering you. If it is about anything dangerous, you know I know I'm not rash like you. I know my place."

Ash:"Hahahaha, you're right."

Ash then says sadly,"They killed most of my pokemon last night and my mom is frozen from Yvetal. I can't tell Serena and the others because they can get killed if they butt in to this. But that is one of the most frustrating parts of it. There are some things you should keep secret from everyone, even if you want to tell them so bad. Then there is the fact I couldn't beat them. They were all able to do unbelievable things."

Brock:"I'm sure you can tell them eventually, maybe much sooner than you think."

Ash:"Yeah maybe when all of this is over. I just wish I spent more time with my mom and pokemon before all of this."

Brock:"Remember how you always traveled every region and left. You were basically there three months at a time each year and every year. You never gave up, taking things one step at a time. Eventually, you won your 1st League this year. You know what you had to do each year, you had to distance yourself from your mom, friends, and pokemon."

Ash's eyes widen.

Brock:"Even when they were all alive, they all remained in your heart whenever you were on your journey, away from them all. And I say the same can be done if you look at this situation in a similar way."

Ash:"Yeah your right. Thanks Brock, you really helped a lot."

Brock:"Anyways, it's time to get me some Olivia."

Ash:"Ahh, some things never change, hahahaha,"he laughs with eyes closed.

Brock:"Hahaha."

In the hallway during lunch

Lucario looks around and uses his senses to sense any presence that is close. He disables someone's hidden camera and disables the schools actual camera with his abilities.

Lucario sees Bianca as he hides behind a wall and makes a sound purposely by hitting a locker.

Bianca:"Is someone there" she says while in the hallways,she walks towards the sound.

Lucario then clings to the ceiling then quickly jumps and touches Bianca's forehead at blinding speed.

Lucario:"Ash did not attack me on August 19th, noon 5th period."

Bianca repeats,"Ash did not attack me on August 19th, noon 5th period."

Lucario then puts her to sleep then leaves her on a bench.

Miette then comes out minutes later.

Miette:her eyes glow red for a second then she says,"How foolish, the real problem was the camera that can zoom in and record from all the way at the other side of the hall in a locker and not the close proximity cameras. This causes sensory users like Lucario to be fooled psychologically that they disable the less prominent ones. When no one is around, people do more private things in these halls like during these times. Anyways, you won't remember, buuutt, hahahaha...," near the slowly waking Bianca on the chair.

In the Hallway near the lockers after lunch

Cilian:"In order to act in my peak tip top performance, you each have to give me 20 dollars each day."

Iris:"Misty, Dawn, me, Mallow, Lana, Serena, and May. 7x20=140. That is 140 dollars, total, why the heck do you even need so much money. You already run a cafe with your brothers. How much more do you need."

Cilan:"This is just extra insurance in case things don't go well."

Misty:"So you mean when you go under huh."

Serena:"I don't even know why we wasted our time with you."

Cilan:"Oh well, I guess some people aren't getting answers. I guess I'll be the only one having fun, discovering the secrets the boys hide. What is Ash's secret? Gary, just what lengths has he gone to. Sawyer, does he eavesdrop, what does Sawyer do with all those notes in his notebook. Are Alain and Mairin a thing. Drew gives you a rose often May ,why and what makes him so gentle. Miette, the great gossiper, just were does she get all of that inside information? Dawn, your creeped out how Conway can just appear out of nowhere, but how does he do it? You guys also want to help Ash don't you."

Dawn:"Well there is no way you can know all of this."

Cilan:"I have my-connections."

May:"You make it sound like you are in the Mafia or a most wanted criminal."

Lana:"YEAH, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE HIDING MISTER, HAHAHAHAHA."

Cilan:"You don't scare me little girl,

Lana looks like is breathing heavy with rage like a bull now in a fighting pose.

Cilan:"Anyways I guess you can say that in a way, not that I do bad stuff though. There is just a lot of inside information that I know."

Dawn:"Fine, we'll pay up. At least I have something to be thrilled about other than just Pokemon Contests."

May:"Sorry guys, I'm absolutely broke today."

Serena:Inching closer with fiery eyes towards May in a fiery background with May and giant Serena looking like a chibi form she says,"Did you really have to spend all your money on clothes, you better pay me back on your pay day D#$N IT or,"Serena then stomps on the ground then a rattatta near Serena's stomping foot squeals then runs away with pouring sweat. Everyone but Cilan is afraid.

Serena yells,"OR THIS WON'T BE THE ONLY INCIDENT THIS WEEK!"

May:"YEAH, YEAH, BUT THAT ISN'T THE ONLY REASON, MY MUNCHLAX EATS MY MONEY LIKE CRAZY DUE TO ITS APPETITE BECAUSE IT NEEDS IT!"

SERENA:"YEAH SO, WHY DID YOU EVEN GET A THAT CHUBBY $%^T MUNCHLAX IN THE FIRST PLACE, ALSO WHY DON'T YOU JUST PICK FRUITS IN THE FOREST!"

MAY:"BECAUSE THAT IS SO TIME CONSUMING! WHY DON'T YOU TRY RAISING ONE, I DARE YOU!"

Mallow:"Man, when they're angry, they are just as scary as Lana could be. I remember you told me Dawn in the case of Serena that she is so good at freaking you guys out in haunted houses that she does them unintentionally."

Dawn:"Yeah, I remember even in just a girl's sleepover night when it was just all of us in her mom's house when she was out of town. All of us girls were in her bedroom then we here this very loud thumping down stairs. Then when we came down we saw green water all splatter all over the floor, Serena said then, "They must have melted a witch,"I said,"but who and why,"Serena replied,"maybe Dracula was just out of town and he just didn't like what this witch was doing. The witch came into our houses and Dracula followed. Then boom, he spilled the water, melting her in gradually. But then just before,"Serena points to the red colored liquid trail following all the way over to the window then says she hits a wall to mimic the sound of a knife being thrown,"boom, the witch threw a knife with psychokinesis at him, making him bleed blood," when she points to the knife on the floor. Serena then says, "He ripped a piece of his cloth to patch up his wound as he tries to exit without a trace."

Iris:"I was there and that was even scary at all, all of you were such little kids."

Misty:"Well you were hiding your fear you dimwit, if you weren't so scared, you would have went downstairs first. Actions speak louder than words kid."

Iris:"Says the chimichonga who is afraid of bug type pokemon."

Misty:"Says the looking Jinx girl who is afraid of Ice type pokemon. You freaked out from a snorunt one night and ran so fast on ice but you slipped and fell on your face, cracking the ice."

Iris:"Well there was that one time when I was climbing a tree and I saw you picking berries then you runaway when you saw a weedle."

Mallow:"Never mind actually, I think if they actually wield their anger correctly they can be scary."

Dawn:"Yeah, but they can be at times more than most things anyways."

Mallow:"What do you mean by most things."

Conway:"Hello Dawn, I hope you aren't talking about what happened to me."

Dawn:freaked out,"Ahh! Hi, Conway."

Misty:"Why do you have to appear out of nowhere all the time you creep,"grabbing Conway by the collar.

Iris:"All of you guys are such little kids, I had fun." she say as she hands her money to Cilan then leaves to her next class nearby.

Mallow:"What was that about."

Dawn:"I don't know?"

Conway:While still grabbed,"You all have been stealing my sneaking gag I presume, luckily I ain't Barry or else you would all be getting a huge fine. hehehehehehe,"he says while jerking his glasses upside down as it shines light covering his eyes, "Anyways, maybe I will let you in on what happened. You see.."

The bell rings

Conway:"Maybe another time, smell you later."

Dawn:"Maybe never"

Cilan:"All of you are very interesting indeed, we'll meet up outside at the end of the day in the back of the school really quick."

Mallow:"Arcueus crap we're all late."

May:"Thanks for stating the obvious."

Lana:"Real smooth with the tongue Mallow."

Misty:"That N#!g!$ is going to get it for not warning us."

Serena:"Pretty sure my mom will annihilate me. Next time you see me, you won't even recognize me."

Dawn:"No need to worry, I'm pretty sure you'll look great anyways."

Serena:"If unrecognizable is what you mean by look great then ok."

In class period 5 in the Pokemon health classroom near the door of the class.

Brock:"Come on you gals, you are being a bunch of latties now."

All of them repeat:"Really, LATTIES."

Brock:"Anyways, I expected better of you guys, you all have to serve a detention next week. Next time, it will be a Saturday detention.

Serena:"Please, please, please, , don't do this, there is no telling what my mom will do to me."

Brock:"Sorry, just because you're Ash's girlfriend doesn't mean you are off the hook."

Misty:"She is not his girlfriend Brock,"holding him by the collar.

Brock:"Okay, okay, sheesh, no need to bust yourself over Ash."

Misty:"Ahhh,"she punches Brock in the face and drops him.

All the Girls except Misty:"BUSTED!"

Misty realizes what she has done so her pupils shrink and her eyes widen.

Brock:"Sorry Misty, you've been a very bad girl. You know where very bad girls go, they go to timeout,"Brock points outside the classroom.

Brock:"And you knoe what, very bad girls get, they get a Saturday schools."

Misty:"F$(% YOU, F%(K ALL OF YOU, F)#$( THE WHOLE SCHOOL, THIS PLACE IS A PIECE OF $%!T!"she yells as she walks to the principles office.

Iris:"See, I told you all that you are such cry baby chiwldwen. Also, Misty, you are just like a little boy who plays fortnite then curses because he thinks he is grown up."

Misty:"Hmph, just be lucky you won't be paying that insult with your face this time Iris,"as she faces her head towards her.

May:"Misty finally getting a taste of her own medicine, dee-llllii-cccc-ious," slurp sound when she say delicious.

Dawn:"So glad, that tomboy tsundre was put right in her place, like put where she belonged girl. Even if she is our friend, no mercy acuerus."

Serena and Lana:"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mallow:"So creepy."

Brock:"Are you girls okay?"

Serena and Lana,"We're okay, we are just so HAHAHA SATISFIED HAHAHAHAHA!"

All the girls just all have sweat marks thinking,"come on."

After period 5

Ursula:"Hello,guys

Dawn:"If it isn't Ursula"

Ursula:"Just so you know, Ash isn't telling the truth."

Misty:"Ahh, we already know that."

Ursula:"Well I know what Ash is hiding."

Dawn:"Why should we trust you of all people. We know what you did to Mairin."

Serena:"Yeah, also Miette is just like you just because of you."

Ursula:"You all just need to do me some favors."

Dawn:"Forget it Ursula, we ain't doing anything for you. Someone else is already helping us with that."

Ursula:"One of you will do my bidding eventually, you'll see."

Everyone walks off to their next class, but Ursula stands.

Serena stares back at Ursula then Ursula proceeds to smile.

Have a great day and please review.


End file.
